Song of a Rebel
by Necratoholic
Summary: Taichi is rebel.Yamato is a muiscian.Between school,friends,and differences,can the two unlikely people who share no similarities be united by a a single thred that connects them together? Or will the thread weather and tear? Yamachi.
1. Song Talk

I couldn't help it...I had to start a new story.All my stories except HIS CORNER are on the verge of being discontinued so sorry.If you want me to add a chapter to another story just ask and I'll see what I can do.Anyway...

DISCLAIMER:don't own digimon

CHAPTER ONE:SONG TALK

XDXDXDXDXDXDxxxxxxxxxxxxXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi Kamiya, number one school rebel, ignored his peers as he strutted down the schools main hallway. Ignoring the many nasty looks that were sent his way, which were returned with mocking smirks so I guess he didn't really ignored them, he flipped his dyed black hair out of his eyes and stopped in front of his locker. Humming one of his favorite tunes from 'Nightmare Before Christmas' he spun the tile causing some of the bangles and wristbands he wore to tinkle and chime softly, a haunting tone that Taichi adored.Putting the last of his numbers on his lock he yanked it off and opened his locker door to reveal the mess that was his lcoker.The inside of the door had many pictures, drawings, and printouts, taped to it,along with a chainh or two to add some good effect when opening. Inside was another matter. The insode was painted blacl and had red beads hanging from the top shelf so if you wanted something you had to push your way through. His books were neatly stacked at the bottom and his scented candels rested on the top shelf, still imiding a faint sent of rosemaries.

Smiling, he breathed in the deep scent and grabbed his replica skull off the shelf.

"Oh, beloved," he said mockingly, "Today is going to be a spectacular day. I can feel it."

"Of course you can, Taichi."

Taichi spun around and smirked at his best friend. "Now, now Mimi," he chided, "Do not mock one so great."

Mimi snorted and punched him in the sholder. "Great?Is that what you call your self?Your more 'gothic' then 'great'."

Taichi too snorted and poked his finger at her. "And your one to tak, Miss Gothic Queen?"

Mimi rolled her honey coloured eyes and twirled a strand of he pink hair."If I'm the Queen, then you must be the King.But don't get an over inflated head,ok?"

Taichi smiled and bowed to hew while sweeping he one arm out. "As you wish, my gothic gueen."

"Oh, Taichi, don't be so dramatic." She ruffled his hair and slammed his locker door shut. "Now be a good boy and follow in your Queens footsteps."

Taichi gaped at her. "I didn't get my books yet you Royal Bitch!"

Mimi just waved at him and he turned to his locker again.

"Well, " he said growling, "today was going to be a good day."

XDXDXDXDXDXDxxxxxxxxxxxxXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi leaned back in his chair resting his feet on his desk, arms behind his head, smirking as usual. The other children walked past him, feeling his icy aura. Many whispered about him, some sread rumors about him, and very few tantalized him. Taichi kamiya was one no one wanted to mess with. Rumor has it that no one ever got a puunch in on him, his glare was enough to send you scuttiling away. But it's only a rumor.

"Look at those cloths!" Sora seethed. "How can someone wear cloths like that!"

Of course, she was talking about Taichi. She and he friends were huddled in the back glaring at the rebel/goth. She glared at her friends, waiting for an answer.

Jyou shrugged his sholders. "Weirdos wear cloths like that, Sora.It's only natural." He too glanced at Taichi then winced when he saw the cloths he wore. "But he could lay off the chians."

The others nodded in agreement and Koushiro , or Izzy to his friends, nodded and looked up from his computer screen. "I calculated that Taichi has approximately seven chains around his waist and two hanging from he jeans. Today he also sports fifteen wristbands on his left hand and nine on his right. Also he's wearing his spiked ball earings on his left ear and four studs on his right. Also I seemed to have noticed..."

Sora ruled her eyes at he logical friend. Trust Izzy to be the one to know all this useless info.Why'd he count anyway? "Okay, Izzy." She said sighing, "That's enough.We don'y need to know what he's wearing." Izzy nodded and Sora continued, "What I want to know is what makes him tick? He's so laid back. He ignores our threats and laughs off the rumors. Something has to make him tick."

The others nodded again and Sora turned tword her quiet boyfriend. " What do you think, Mattie?" She asked questioningly, fluttering her long eyelashes.

'Mattie' , more commonly known as Yamato Ishida, looked up and glanced at Taichi. Personally he could care less about the cloths. He could wear what he wanted. He didn't see how the others could get so worked up about what he wore. He shrugged his sholders. "It doesn't really matter to me," he told her, "he can wear what he wants."

Sora sulked hearing his words, after all, he should be agreeing with her , before she turned her gaze the, snoozing?, black head, glaring.

As is feeling her peircing gaze, Taichi turned around and smirked at her, causing her blood to boil. She spat in his direction, causing him to scowl and flip he off before turning around in his seat.Seething, Sora stood up, much to her friends surprise, and marched tword the disturbing misfit and stopped in front of him, shaking in anger. Taichi, feining surprise, looked up at her showing off that smirk he knew pissed her off so much.

"Well if it isn't the school whore. How ya doing?"

His calm deminer pissed her off. "How dare you talk to me as f we're friends. Your nothing but a misfit. A person whose parents should have tossed away like a piece pf garbage. I should..."

"Now, now Sora," He said holding up his hand to break her off, "You know I'm never free on Saturday. Our little 'Fuck Sssion' will have to be postponed. Perhaps...is next Monday good for you?"

Sora saw red. "You little slutt!"

Taichi laughed and fanned himself. "Oh,Sora-chan,you flatter me so!"

"You little...!"

"Miss, please take your seat.Class is about to start." The teacher sighed.

Seething in rage, she spun on he heels and marched back to her seat but Taichi wouldn't let her have the last word. "Hey, Sora!" He called.

Spinning she glared at him and gasped as he blew her a kiss and made the 'call me sign', all the while smirking.Closing her eyes in anger, she plopped down in her seat.

And all the while, Taichi was smiling and laughing.

XDXDXDXDXDXDxxxxxxxxxxxxXDXDXDXDXDXD

"You should have seen her Mimi!" Taichi laughed. "She was so pissed. I thought she was going to spit fireballs out her rotten mouth!"

Mimi, laughing at the image, settled next to him in the seat in front of him. "I can only imangine."

Taichi, trademark smirk in place , turned tword the boy seated next to him. "What about you, Ken?Piss anybody off?"

Ken smilied a little and nodded. "Yeah I did."

Taichi and Mimi looked at each other, sharing a glance, then urged Ken to continue. "Well, he was some kid I diodn't know and it was pure bliss.He totally crumpled under my words. It's amazing how sensitive some people are." He said laughing.

Mimi shot Taichi a look, before smirking and joining in the laughter.

'That's right, ' she thought sadly, 'Some people really are sesitive,Especially our friends.'

XDXDXDXDXDXDxxxxxxxxxxxxXDXDXDXDXDXD

Strumming his guitar, so deep in concentration.So deep that Yamato only looked up only when Sora yelled his name."What?" He asked softly glaring.

Sora sighed and ran a hand through he short auburn hair. "I said," She repeated, "Are we going out tonight."

Ignoring the question, he shrugged and went back to his guitar, now humming a new tone. Sora sighed and sat up." Well if we aren't going out, I'd better go.See you Mattie," She kissed him on the cheek before getting up. "Love you."

"Love you too..." He mummbled causing her to sigh before she started to walk away.

Finally.

Now he could concentate on his song. He had to get the notes right. Strumming the guitar he started humming Boulevard Of Broken Dreams to help him get the notes right. So deep in thought was he that he didn't hear the footsteps that edged near him. But he did hear a soft musical voice.

"I walk a lonely road, the only road that I've ever known, don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone..."

Yamato stopped and stared into deep pools of brown and gold.

"Nice song." He smirked.

"Thanks...but how do you know it?"

"Greenday, American Idiot Album, song number four,four minutes and twently seconds."

Yamato snorted. "Music geek, much."

"Not really," Taichi smirked, "just a fan."

"Yeah well you have a nice voice too."

"I'm flattered."

"Don't be."

Snort.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Yamato quirked an eyebrow at the lack of conversation. "If that's all you have to say then leave."

Taichi shrugged, not really caring, before walking away from the glaring blonde.

Yamato tried to calm his nerves as Taichi retreated stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What a creepy guy." Taichi said quietly.

XDXDXDXDXDXDxxxxxxxxxxxxXDXDXDXDXDXD

**T_est chapter. Tell me what you think, okay?Oh if this continues what couples do you want?R+R plz._**


	2. Chocolate

_Wow! I was really surprised by how many people reviewed! I only expected about...2 or 3 but I got 9! I was so happy. Thank you all and I'm so glad. I'll update as fast as I can, but I can't promise anything. Especially for my other stories. .;;;.So sorry but anyway thanks those who reviewed:_

_Mina()---It's ok if you don't like it. Is there anything that you want in this story that would make it better?_

_Devildelivery---Yes, I would imagine that Taichi would be..HOT in cloths like that.Thanks for reviewing my story!_

_Tohruismyoneechan---Very energetic!Probably the most energetic reviewer next to Moppy...glad you like it! And I always believed Taichi had a great voice(snicker)._

_Moppy---Before I say anything I want to thanks you for all the nice reviews I've gotten from you. Your reviews are one of the soul reasons why I keep writing.(Bless you, Moppy, bless you.)Ok..moving on.As for the review...yes I dyed his hair.Please don't shoot me.And it's ok if ya don't like greenday .. What bands do you like? For future refrence. (hint,wink,hint)_

_Silverryane13---Daisuke is in this story and I did plan to make it Daiken. Consider your request granted. Oh, and as for who Ken pissed off, take a quess.(Smirks like Taichi)_

_Seethiskitsune---Yes, I adore Yamachi, more so than Taito, just because Taichi's so cute as a uke. Do we all agree?_

_Kori-Yama---You've never seen him played out this way?! I...no never mind. Neither have I...;;;;;;;;;;Just as long as you like it._

_JyouraKoumi---another of my faithful reviewers..thanks so much. And another thing, this story has Koumi...not sure about jyoura though..._

_Dark Willow---Thanks for liking it, it means a lot and I do so hope to continue it._

_And now, no more rambling. I do not own Digimon.(Seeth) So sorry to keep you waiting._

SONG OF A REBEL/CHAPTER TWO: Chocolate

XDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXD

The first thing Yamato noticed about Taichi Kamiya was that arrogant smirk. Ok, the smirk was second, the laugh was first. But that eally doesn't matter, right? All that matters was that he noticed him. Yamato Ishida, leader of a popular rock band, noticed gothic-say-one-word-bad-about-me-and-I'll-kill-you-and-let-you soak-in-your-own-blood Kamiya. It was a long descripition but accurate non the less. What Yamato couldn't get though was why he noticed him. Normally he minded his own buisness and that was that. But since this afternoon he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Ok, it wasn't the laugh either. It was his voice in general. It was the complete opposite of Yamato's. His voice was slightl;y deep and couldn't reach the high notes and had a certain tone that sounded right. Taichi's voice was soft and lulling, like a lullaby. Yes, for sure, that's what he noticed first about Taichi Kamiya. Must definately. But right now, when one wants to practice and can't beacuse of that voice, you tend to get annoyed. Very.

Sighing he place his guitar down and held his head in his hands. This was the first time he couldn't concentrate on his music. Ever. Ok, there was that one time when Takeru poured soda o him by 'accident' , causing Yamato to drop the guitar which gave it a crack down the side of it. Kid's lucky he got a new one. Very lucky.This was the second time and Taichi's smirking arrogant face kept swimming in hismind followed by the soft sound of his lovely voice.

'Lovely?' Yamato questioned himself, slightly shocked, 'Wher'ed that come from?'

Groaning he picked up his guitar and struggled to continue with his music, trying (unsecsessfully) to push all thoughts of Taichi out of his mind.

'Stupid, Kamiya.'

XDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi paused the rythemic scrubbing of his hair to sneeze. He blinked in surprise and looked around. For some odd reason the old wives tale of when someone is talking to you, you sneeze, popped into his head. "Weird." He mummbled before continueing rubbing the chocolate scented shampoo into his hair. "Stupid wive's tale."

Humming, he rinsed out his hair and stood under the hot spray of the water to relax his crampped muscles and sighed contendly. He loved showers. It took a lot of pain away from his body and he got to use his favorite shampoo. Bliss, trust me.

Sighing, he turned off the water and stepped out onto the cold tile floor. Shivering, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his slim body to escape the frigid air. Softly singing a lullaby he changed into his black and red silk pajamas and brushed his hair, smoothing it out the wild locks and let it hang to his sholders, still spiked and curling at his neck. He then rubbed lotion onto his tan skin, yes the chocolate scented, and smiled at his reflection. His confident face stared back at him, his large golden brown cat-like eyes stared back at him above a small pettie nose and his full red lips broke out into a smirk.

Feeling pleased with himself he opened the bathroom door to see his younger sister glaring at him at full force. "Wa's wrong, Hika-kohai?" He smirked and Hikari glared all the more.

"Your such a jerk, Taichi!" She yelled. "You were in there for an hour! Couldn't you take less time!?"

"Couldn't you shut the fuck up?Your damn nagging's giving me a god damn headache." He growled at her.

Hiakri seethed. "Shut up! Why do you spend so much time in there! It's annoying as hack!"

Taichi sighed and messaged his temple. "How many times do we have to go over this? I like to 'groom' myself to perfection; for you see, some of us," Here Taichi pointed to himself, "Are blessed with natural beauty and others," He pointed to Hikari, "Need to spruce themselves up so their ugly faces don't upset the beauty of others."

Hikari glared, her eyes watering, and she whispered, "I hate you, Taichi." Before running back to her bedroom, quiet sobs escaping her mouth.Taichi smirked at her bedroom door before he walked o to his bedroom door and bumpped into his glaring mother."Gomen." He said before trying to get past her, but Yuuko held her arm out causing Taichi to glare at her.

Yuuko Kamiya glared openly at her only son before asking him, "Taichi, why do you pick on Hikari. She is most definately not ugly and you know it."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Let's see how much I care," here he stuck his middle finger out and held it as low as he could reach."Well, too bad,it's pretty low, sorry."

He then slapped his mother's arm out the way, laughing at her mad/shocked expression.

Yes, he dicided, the shower was the best place in the world.

XDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXD

In art class, Yamato was sure he smelled chocolate. A rich, milk chocolatey smell. And was diving him nuts.

Struggling to concentrate on his portrait he sighed and tried to block the sweet smell. He licked chocolate as much as the next person but this was driving him nuts. It was faint but it was still there and that's what set him off. Groaning he lifted his head up to stare at the black headed teen in fron of him.

Kamiya.

Even better. He was humming and working on his project occasionly stopping to wonder what to do next, then continued on as carefree as ever. Yet another thing that bothered him. Yamato turned back tword the portrait he was suppose to be doing and leaned back in his chair. Art was not his subject. If he couldn't draw a strait line right, even with a ruler, what makes the think that he could do a detailed portrait of a person? On second thought, he couldn't draw a wavy line right nevermind a strait mind. He sighed again and laid his head on his desk.

"You sure do sigh a lot. What's wrong? Male pms?"

Yamato looked up into the smirking face of Kamiya and glared at him. "No I do not have pms, thank you very much."

"Too bad," Taichi sighed, " It made ya look hot."

Yamato stared at Taichi, trying to decide if he was serious. He said he was hot. And it was coming from a pretty hot guy himself.

'Wait!,' His mind screamed, 'I did not just think that.It's the chocolate. Yes, it's the chocolate.

"Stupid chocolate..." He mummbled.

"What about chocoate?" Taichi questioned.

Staring at him Yamato sighed. "That's why I'm sighing. I've been smiling chocolate all period and it's driving me mad!"

Therefore of course he was surprised when Taichi burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. "You'd go crazy too if you smelled chocolate all day and didn't know where it came from."

"I know."

Yamato quirked and eyebrow. "Is that so?" He asked the shorter boy.

Taichi smirked ( damn that smirk) and said, "Yeah,it's me. Want a taste?"

XDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXD

_Chapter two. I used this chapter to introduce Taichi's family life, Ymato's quizzical feelings and of course chocolate shampoo. It's real you know. I have it. Anyway next chapter will be a bonus chapter of sorts for valentines day. Taichi wants to give something specila to Yama!_

_Read and Review pleaz._


	3. Cavities

_I'm so glad! This story is pretty popular and it surprised me. I honoestly thought you were tell it sucked like shit and demand I get off of fanfiction. Your reviews please me soooooo..._

_Jyourakoumi---yes I know! . . I put that part in for ya and will show sometime soon, hopefully this chapter and if not definately the next one. And I will try to sneek a little jyoura in there for ya too, deal?_

_Moppy---I knew you would say that. But honestly, who wouldn't taste Taichi? Oh, and I'm terribly sorry if my spelling mistakes pissed you off, they piss me off to. Gomen._

_Silverryane13--- Cliffy? Naw, can't be. (smirks). Anyway I got mine from the bath and body works, it was awsome. I saw it and I bought it immediately. Try there, no?_

_Bloodykazekitsune--- Yes, Taichi as the uke is uber best, huh? He doesn't act like one now, but he will. Ho, yes, he will.(smiles evilly)_

_Devildelivery---Yes, there is a reason why Taichi acted like that. Sorry if it made you mad but I planned that part. Sorry again. Everyone liked the chocolate scene...;_

_Kori-Yama---Wow. That has got to be one of the best reviews I ever got! (cries) Wow...I love chocolate too...another vote for chocolate scene!_

_Ok, I don't own digimon and if I did chocolate would be a major product in it._

_CHAPTER THREE: Cavities_

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3Yamachi 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Yamato wasn't sure if he heard right. He wasn't even sure if he should reply. Fuck, he wasn't sure if Kamiya was sane. But none the less, Taichi was staring at him waiting for an answer. His golden brown eyes stared intently at him and Yamato suddenlt felt as if he should answer. So did the only logical thing a confused teenager would do.

He rased his hand to go to the bathroom.

Taichi quirked and eyebrow and smirked at him, almost as him he knew the answer. While Yamato asked permission Taichi gazed at the blonde wondering what his answer would have been. Yamato nodded to the sensei and made way to leave for the door.He didn't get far.

"Yo, Ishida!"

Yamato stopped dead and turned to glare at the cunning, meniputive brunett. "What do you want, Kamiya?"

"Is that a yes?"

Yamato gasped and glared daggers at the brunett that was currently faking ignorance and fluttering his long thick lashes at him. Yamato strutted out of the classroom, head held high, acting as if he didn't hear him.

"You hurt me so."

And still he followed him.

"Why are you following me?"

"Causs I can."

"You didn't ask for permission." Yamato pointed out.

Taichi shrugged. "So? Don't need to ask permision for everything."

"You'll get in trouble."

"Ask me if I care."

Yamato turned to stare at the shorter kid following him. What was his problem? he wondered. And yet, Taichi's remark...was it a challenge or a simple remark? Damn him! He was so confusong. Like a puzzel. And Yamato wanted to solve him.

"Do you care?" He finally asked, after some debating of course.

Taichi looked up to smirk at him, again with those blasted smirks, and his eyes dance with smugness. "Nope. Not one millimeter of me gives a shit."

Yamato didn't even know why he asked.

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3Yamachi 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Taichi hummed as he strolled the hallways looking for something interesting. After Yamato somehow ditched him, (' How could he ditch me? Of all people!' ) He sulked for a while then set out among the halls, knowing Mimi would be out also. And of course he found her, (he was that good ) she had to ask a stupid, rehitorical, unexplainable, and most of all, jaw dropping questions. She did it at least six times a week. At least.

"You, Mimi." He said raising his hand in greeting causing the pink haired teen to look up from her magizine and smile at her best friend.

"Back at ya, Taichi, you playboy!" She said smirking causing Taichi to cock his head to one side.

"Playboy?" He questioned.

Mimi nodded and stared pointedly at him. "Word on the street is it that you have a sugnificant other. Pray tell me, Taichi, why I never heard about it?"

"Word on the streets, wrong." He said shrugging his sholders. "One could say I just got rejected."

"Oh?" Mimi asked, "by who?"

"Yamato Ishida."

Mimi gasped and stared wide eyed at him. "You asked him out?!"

"No."

She sighed and leaned back against the basement wall. "That's good."

"I asked him if he wanted to taste me."

"WHAT!" She yelled causing her voice to echo. Taichi just shrugged and Mimi whispered to herself. They sat in quiet for a bit, Taichi lost in thought, and Mimi looking at Taichi.' He couldn't possib;y like him, could he?I mean this is Taichi we're talking about. Taichi Kamiya! But still...if he does then that could mean..."

"Oh!" She explained and covered her mouth causing Taichi to look at her with a little concern. "What?"

"Tomorrows, Vamentines day!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Baka! You could give that special someone something you made by hand, then that special someone would like you back! Oh, it's so romantic!"

"That's so stupid," Taichi sighed, "It's not like some romane noval or yoai manga."

Mimi shrugged, "Suit yourself," She said before turning back to her magizine, knowing what would come next.But, she decided, she would ignore him.

"Hey Mimi?"

Bingo.

"Be quiet, I'm ignoring you."

She was met with silence before, "How do you make something special?"

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3Yamachi 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Taichi stood above the stove, apron wrapped around his lithe waist, sugar in one hand, salt int he other. With a determind look on his face he took a step and...

"This is hopeless."

He hung his head and threw the sugar on the counter, glaring at it as if willing it to make itself into a lollipop. Yes, a lollipop. Not chocolate, which the cookbooks declared, were harder and took more ingrediants, then some simple lollipops.

"Damn cookbooks. They lie. I knew it. I told Mimi, but no1, she wouldn't listen. Cookbooks should burn in hell, that way they won't confuse innocent people who are trying to make something special for someone." He picked the cookbook up and glanced at it before throwing it back down." Stupid book." And this was his fifth atempt at it to. Pathetic. It didn't take Taichi Kamiya to do something in five tries. Except beating Mimi at rock, paper, scissors, but that doesn't count.

His first attempt blew up in the oven. "Wtf!?"

His secod ttempt stayed gooey. "Damn."

His third atempt the mixture hardened in the bowel wat too fast. "One less bowl to wash."

His fourth atemp had mysteriously vanished. "OMFG!?"

And finally, his last atempt, they caught on fire. "What is wrong with this cookbook!?"

Finally giving up he collapsed into a chair and placed his head in his hands, wondering what he should do. It couldn't be store bought. That would show that he didn't care enough. And he couldn't make it home made because he sucked at it. Big time. He wouldn't give up, though. He had to take one for Yamato. Yes, he decided, he wouldn't give up.

Standing with new confidence that blazed in his eyes, he grabbed the mixing spoon and stood over the cookbook.

"I will defeat you!"

**... 3...**

"I give up!"

Taichi sulked and kicked the stove. "There is no way in hell that I could do this. Stupid cookbook it's all your fault. Maybe I should just make a chocolate bar how hard could that be?"

**... 3...**

"This time I swear it wan't me."

Yuuko glared at her son while Hikari giggled ay the mess that Taichi had made. "Just what were you doing, Taichi Yagami?(1) " She demanded.

Taichi sulked and pouted. "It's the cookbook's fault, this time you can't blame me! It said lollipops were easier to make then chocolate! And I followed it to the letter down the punctuation!"

Yuuko sighed and statred at her once clean kitchen. Used bowls and pans, spoons, her mixture, her candy cookbook, and molds were all scattered around and Taichi was covered in flour and who knows what else."Did you say, lollipops"

Taichipouted, "Yes, stupid things. Wouldn't work out, then I tried chocolate and it sorta...well...it ah..."

"Exploded from the oven?"

"Yep."

Yuuko sighed and thought she knew why. "Taichi, how much bakig soda are you putting in?" She sighed and stared at her kitchen. This is goig to be a long night.

"About...one cup, why?"

Yep, a long night.

"Hey, Mom?"

"What, Taichi?" She asked and turned to see him give her large watery puppy eyes.

"Help make some lollipops?"

Yes, she decided, a VERY long night.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3Yamachi 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"...wherever you go, whatever you do,I will be right here waiting for you..." Taichi sung as he skipped, yes skipped, to school the next morning, a small bag held tightly in his arms. Today was the day. Today was Valentines day. Normally, he wouldn't give a shit, but this year he had someone special in mind. Waving at the gaping people, some screamed seeing the normally gothic-sullen kid, he happilt made his way into the building to find Mimi.

Hoping tword her locker, he saw Mimi, and he saw someone else that made him stop dead.

Koushiro Izumi, friend of Sora Takenouchi.

Mimi laughed and blushed, causing Taichi to gape at her. Mimi did not laugh. Not like this. It was a sappy laugh. A love-filled laugh.

Koushiro seemed to have a small smile on his lips and he nodded at what Mimi said. Gradually, Taichi snuck forward and paused to hear the end of their conversation.

"...at nine tonight. I can't wait!" Mimi squeled and waved at Koushiro as he left. Mimi sighed and leaned against her locker.

"Well, well," Taici said popping up beside her, s irking, causing Mimi to go into shock,"Who's the playboy, now?"

"Shut up." She said blushing. Taichi laughed and leaned next to her.

"Seriously, though. Do you like him?"

Mimi hung her head. "I don'y know. Maybe."

Taichi smiled at her and drew her into a friendly hug. "Don't you worry Mimi, your beatiful and smart, lively, and nice, I'm sure he'll like you."

Mimi leaned against him and sighed. "Thanks, Taichi, your nothing but a softie."

Taichi smiled.

'I just hope this isn't just a prank set up by that bitch though.'

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3Yamachi 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Yamato fidgeted. It was only five minutes into the lesson and Kamiya was already bugging him. Still smelling like chocolate was bad enough but poking him in the back was quiet enough thank you. Sighing he turned and glared at the smiling, omg, he's not smirking!, brunett. Yamato felt something was up and quickly turned back. He didn't want to get caught up with him. Solving a puzzel was great and all, but it was better not to get involved. Way better.

Poke.

Best to ignore it.

Poke.

Try, Yamato try...

Poke.Poke...poke.

Now it was getting annoying.

Stop.

He sighed in relief.

Throw.

Twitch.

Yamato stared at the penciel the brunett just threw at him before turning and hissing, "What the fuck do you want!?"

Taichi looked shocked for a while before putting his smirking mask back on." Took you a while, Ishida. Are you ok up there?"

"What do want...what are you eating?"

Yamato stared at the white stick jutting out of Taichi's mouth. He quirked an eyebrow and glanced questionongly at Taichi, who was currently rolling the...stick...in his mouth. This puzzel would take a long time.

"A lollipop, of course, want one?"

"No."

"Awwww, why not? I made them for you."

Yamato stared at him. "Because, " he said, "That's completely inappropriet for class. You shouldn't be eating during class."

"It's Valentines day."

"So? Just cause some girl gave them to you..."

"I told you, they're for you."

"...doesn't mean you can eat it during class."

Taichi rolled his eyes. Honestly. Yamato could be so stupid. Really.

"Hey," Taichi asked holding his lollipop in his hand.

"What?" Yamato asked desperatley, ready to get back to the lesson.

"Want a lick?" He held the lollipop in fron of his face, smiling a small smile that Yamato never saw before.

"No!" He whispered drastically. "That is so wrong in so many..."

Taichi shoved the lollipop in Yamato's mouth and Yamato instinctivally shut his mouth. With the lollipop in it.

He could feel himself getting cavitites.

"Do I taste good?"

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3Yamachi 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

There it is, chapter three! I wrote it all i one day...I was in such a hurry so if it suck I'm sorry. I had to put the lollipop and cavities in there...my friend said the exact same thing...couldn't resist...sorry.Anyway please read and review and I'll try to add the second part to this up soon...yes second part(smilies)


	4. Close

I_'m updating this story a lot faster than His Corner...that story is getting complicated...but don't woryy the seventh chapter's almost done, so if your reading that story also I'll be updating it soon...moving on._

_Even Gods Dream--- I'm glad you like it. Only a slect few like my stories (sighes happily for her reviewers ) and I'm also glad it made you giggle...I can do that sometimes...thanx for revieweing._

_JyouraKoumi---I ever tell ya I love you lots?? I do. And yes, this is my forst koumi too so I hope I didn't disappoint..._

_Kori-Yama---I'm sorry my spellings bad really I am. I was born a natural unspeller-type person. That's a syndrome you know...anyway I can explain in a few simple words why Taichi is bad. Taichi + dirty evil comments scared yet drooling Yamato. Follow me or did I loose you??_

_Devildelivery--- Yes, he should just jump Taichi and give in...interesting...and I'm glad your not made...cookie?_

_Moppy-- Your strange one, but that's why I love you. You admire me?? What for??_

_Silverryane13--- The song Taichi was singing?? "I'll Be Right Here Waiting for You" and yes! ONWARD!! Gg get the delicious chocolate shampoo!!( sorry, sudden burst of hyperness, please excuse me )_

_DISCLAIMER//WARNINGS ---- I don't own digimon..I will soon though...(smirks). My warning? Bad spelling just to remind you all...after all, your the one reading it...omg! I am too!!! Oh yeah, and be warned about a discussion between Tai and Mimi...I guess. Taichi being 'nasty' I guess...maybe. _

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_**Chapter Four : Close**_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yamato stared at the plain brow paper bag, that was astonishingly, tied with a pink and red ribbon with a tag on it that said, 'To Ishida-san' , that was dropped in his arms by Taichi Kamiyta. With a smile on his slightly tanned face. Not a smirk. A smile.

Which is why Yamato didn't open the bag yet.

He had every reason not to. It could be poison, he thought, or a bomb, or a dead rat, or it could possiibly be...?

Lollipops.

Tied together with the same ribbon as the bag. Anything, Yamato thought, besides lollipops. He had enough of those last period. He shivered. The same lollipop that Taichi had crammed in his mouth, he currently held in his hand, staring at it. This perticular lollipop was pure evil. It was the same lollipop that Kamiya had in his mouth. The same lollipop that made them indirect-kiss.

The same lollipop that gave him a cavitie.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi sucked on a lollipop. Not the lollipop that Yamato had in his mouth though. Pity. Taichi really wanted to taste him...

"Taichi...?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Your pouting."

"Really...?"

"Yep."

Taichi cocked his head to one side and stared at Mimi as she popped a chocolate heart into her mouth. Now was the time he really wished that he brought some chocolate from his locker.

"Why are you pouting?"

"I didn't get a taste."

"Of what?"

Silence. Taichi sighed and hung his head, pouting he knew but couldn't help it, to stare at the ground.

"Yamato."

"...I see."

"I mean, " Taichi said indigntly, " if he got a taste of me, I should get of taste of him, right?"

"Sure, Taichi."

Again Taichi pouted. He really needed some chocolate.

"Hey, Mimi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have some of your chocolate?"

"No."

Pout. "Awwwwwww."

He went back to staring at the ground. Stupid Mimi. Fine, he thought confidently, I'll steal some from Yama.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"I hate Valentines day. " Yamato sighed as he slid into his desk beside Sora, who flashed him a dazziling white smile, which he retuned half-heartedly.

"What's wrong, Matty? Valentine's day is the best. I got so much chocolate. I think I'll give it away though. That stuff could add ten pounds onto my perfect frame, don't you think Matty? "

Yamato looked sideways at her, before smiling slightly. "It doesn't really matter to me, Sora. You'll still be the beautiful person you are. As long as you keep your smile and personallity, I don't care."

Sora looked astonished and then blushed brightly. "Really?" Yamato nodded and Sora smiled brightly at him. "Your so sweet Matty." She leaned over and kissed him slightly on the cheek. "But I admit, I am hungry. Maybe I should have grabbed some chocolate just in case I got hungry...Oh...what's in the bag, Matty?"

"This?" He held up the inocent brown bag causing Sora to nod.

"What's in it? Chocolate?"

Yamato shook his head. " Lollipops."

"Lollipops?" Sora quirked an eyebrow. "Where'd you get those?"

"Uh...someone...gave them to me." Yamato quickly shoved the bag away. Sora got jealous very easily.

"Really. Who?" Sora narrowed her eyes. See?

"...Kamiya."

Sora smiled and sighed. "Is that it. I thought maybe...did you say Kamiya?"

Nod.

Sora gaped at him. "Why that little faggot! What nerve does he have? Why the fuck would he give you damn lollipops? No, scratch that. What nerve does he have at all! And you!" She rounded on Yamato causing him to blink. "Why the hell did you accept them!"

Yamato shrugged. "Didn't want to be iggnorant."

Like you.

"Besides, they're only lollipops."

I'm not keeping them because I like them...or him. I just don't want to be mean...yeah that's it.

"Whatever," Sora growled, "Kamiya better watch it, though."

"Yeah, " Yamato nodded, before popping a heart shaped rainbow lollipop into his mouth.

They really were'nt that bad.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi moaned and collapsed underneath the tree, causing Ken to look up from his book to stare at the black headed figure that was slumped beside him, moaning and pouting.

"What's wrong now, Taichi? Didn't you get any chocolate?" Here he smirked and Taichi turned to glare ice daggers at him.

"Foy your information, I got quiet a lot of chocolate but I didn't get the one sweet I wanted."

"Ice cream? " Ken asked, turning back to his book.

"No, " Taichi pouted. " One lousy lollipop."

" I see. "

"I made them. I should at least get one, right?"

" Whatever you say Taichi."

Taichi frowned.

"And it sure is great that the school is burning down."

"Yep, sure is."

"Oh, and did you know we only have five minutes to live?"

"Fasinateling."

Taichi pouted. "Ken?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Your worse then Mimi at conversation."

"Sorry."

Sighing, he slumped down further and crossed his arms. No one listened to him. Except Yamato...ok. He listened in his own little way.

"Hey, Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Daisuke Motomiya is walking by wearing a mini skirt flashing to anyone who gives him a quarter."

"Really?" Ken looked up.

"Made you look."

"Asshole."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yamato scanned the crown for Taichi, not that he wanted to really, looking for the small short teenage boy in his fluffy white sweater and dark black keans with a red and pink checkered belt, before finding him sulking underneath the large sakura tree their school grounds possesed. Nodding to a waving Sora he made his way over to the grumpy teen and stood in front of him, lollipop still hanging out of his mouth.

Taichi looked up and stared at the blonde.

Yamato looked down and stared at the sulking black head.

Ken kept reading.

"Let's go."

Taichi quirked his head and raised and eyebrow. "Where?"

"I have to pay you back for the lollipops. We're going to get some ice cream. Besides, " he continued quickly, "I have a couple hours to waste before I have my date with Sora."

Taichi smiled and jumpped to his feet. "Sure."

Yamato nodded slightly and started to walk away. "See ya, Ken."

Ken ignored him.

Pouting at his friends meaness he jogged to catch up with Yamato. Yamato turned and smiled slightly at the black headed teen, causing taichi to smile back.

"Hey, Yamato?"

"What?"

"Can I have a lollipop?"

"No."

Taichi pouted and moved closer to Yamato.For a few minutes he sulked but eventually he let it go elapsing into silence.

Walking in silence, though not awkward, they left the school grounds, side by side, as if they were closer then they really were.

And perhaps, maybe they were.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

There ya'll go. Chapter three. And perhaps things are unraveling. I don't know yet...I had fun writing this chapter..anyway there is an important note I have to tell you.

I'll be getting surgery on my jaw and won't be writting for maybe a week or so. So please be patient and I'll put up the next chapter maybe before my surgery is sceduled.

Again sorry for the spelling mistakes and I do hope you liked this chapter.


	5. Ice Cream

_Hey, people! I got a lot of nice reviews and I appreciate so. You guys keep me writing, and are always with me...even if I do spell bad...Also a lot of you are wishing me good luck with my surgery and I appreciate that the most...I really do.Listen to be being sappy._

_Ok, **important** note. This story is the only one i'm working on at the moment. Once it's done, i'll be working on his corner, which be renamed into Hold Me. Also, after this story is completed i might work on another story along with Hold me. If your interested to know about it theres a short description at the bottom._

_**Even Gods Dream**---before I say anything about your review I won't to thank you for always reviewing...kind being sappy sorry. I'm glad Taichi's still in character. I was afraid that he wasn't. I loved the ending to...kinda made me floaty...and thanks for the goodluck..i hope I don't need. Doc says I'll only be out for a week or two...i appreciate your concern._

_**jyourakoumi**---again, gonna sound sappy but your reviews mean a lot to me.You've been with me through most of my stories and I put a special part of koumi in this chapter for you so I hope I didn't dissappoint you._

_**Moppy**---honey, you need to lay of the sugar(smiles because she's the same way) Why am I getting Sugery? Two reasons. 1: the muscels in my jaw are killing my some days and they say it's infected. 2:They think I have a broken bone somewhere and since I grind my teeth at night it kills me.And don't worry they will have kinky sex later...but first they have to kiss and Yamato has to dump Sora...YEAH!Icecream!!Hmmmok your icecreams going into my story and I'll have Taichi and Yamato share,kay?_

_**Depressed-speller**---Haven't heard from you in a while.I know, I hate spelling...glad you like the chapter...(hug)missed you.And I do believe things are unraveling_

_**Silverryane13**--- Glad you got the shampoo!! Great isn't it?? Also glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the sugery encouragement, it means a lot._

_**Bat-Fox ()**---( dances with you ) Thanks, i'm starting to like it too, it's so much fun to write!_

_**My Smile Hides My Pain**---Awww...thanks. I think it's cute too. And did I update soon enough??_

_**Kori-Yama**---Haven't heard from you for a few chapters...i feel your pain about the grammer, Fuckin grammer..._

_**Tohruismyoneechan**---Of course I did! If my reviewers have a request I make sure it happens!_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_**Chapter Five: Ice Cream**_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi licked his chocolate bannana ice cream happily and Yamato couldn't help but think how adorable he looked, licking it like a little kid with a soft, small slimle on his lightly tanned face. Yamato shook his head at the thought and shoved another spoonful of rocky-road into his mouth.Sighing mentaly he leaned back and closed his eys, letting the suns warm light warm his slightly pale face, enjoying the comfortable silence they were in, since Yamato wasn't use to silence. With Sora, everything had to me in motion, her hips, her mouth, her hair, everything. With Taichi, everything was calm, warming, and enjoyable. Like they had been friends for their whole lives and not only a few days.

Brushing a strand of blond hair behind his ear he shoveled another spoonful in, savoring the sweet cool taste against his tounge. Beside him, Taichi bit into the cone, making a crunching noise that tore through the silence. His head was tilted back slightly, with that small smile still intact, eating Yamato's ice cream cone.

Yes, it was Yamato's.

Taichi stole it, so Yamato got something else (while his eye twitched).

End of story.

Yamato sighed at the thought of his delicous cone as he finished off his rocky-road, just as Taichi finished if his (Yamato's) ice cream cone. Sighing contendedly, Taichi leaned against Yamatos sholder, and Yamato for once didn't brush him off. Taichi's touch felt perfect against him and Yamato leaned back against the tree's trunk, a small smile gracing his face also.

" Hey, " Taichi said to Yamato, in that soft voice that sounded just right in the silence, " Yamato? "

" Yeah? "

" I want some more ice cream. "

Yamato opened one eye to glare at Taichi. " Demanding aren't you? "

Taichi smiled. " Please? "

" I don't have enough for the both of us. "

" You want some too? "

Yamato nodded silently and yawned. Perhaps now they could relaps into the comfortable silence again.

" I have a solution. "

" Yeah? What's that? "

Taichi smiled again.

" We can share. "

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

And that's how Yamato found himself sharing an ice cream/ milkshake sundae with Taichi Kamiya. Vanilla and chocolate ice cream islands ina sea of milk with chocolate sprinkles and hot fudge trickling down the cool dairy products. Taichi sat across from him, happily munching on the chocolate side as Yamato ate the vanilla side. And still they sat in silence.

Until Taichi's cell phone rang.

Damn phone.

Ruined the comfortable silence.

Taichi unclipped the cell phone from his black jeans and nodded to Yamato to show he was sorry, but had to take the phone call. Yamato shrugged. It's not like he cared Taichi was on the phone. With someone. Talking...

Ok, so he cared a little. Big fucking deal.

" Hello? " Taichi asked into the phone, only to pull it away quickly as if his ears hurt. They probably did. Yamato could hear the person all the way across the table.

"Taichi? Oh my god! Thank the fucking lord! I need your help!"

Sighing, Taichi replied, " That depends. What do you need help with? "

" I can't decide what to wear! " Mimi sobbed into the ohone.

Taichi sighed again. Mimi never got this torn up about a date. " Is this the one with Izumi? "

" Yes! Please help me! I want to make a good impression!"

Taichi thought about it for a while. What would look good on Mimi besides black? Wait a minuet, why was she asking taichi in the first place? Oh well. He did have pretty good style, not to brag about it.

"Well, since it's Valentines Day wear a red sweater, or maybe pink...but that might match your hear too much...so go with red. Put your hair up in odangos with only a thin strand coming from it. Put on those black jeans with the hearts down the side and your set. But then maybe you shuold put on your heart pendent, that be a nice touch. Oh, and red shoes to match your sweater. Sound good? "

He was met with silence. " Mimi? "

" That's...perfect! I love you so much Taichi!! "

" Yeah, well, glad I could help. "

" But you sounded like a girl so you better watch it. "

And she hung up.

" I did not sound like a girl...did I Yamato? "

Yamato just smiled.

That's all the answer Taichi needed.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Mimi was not usually the kind of girl to get worked up over a boy. In fact she perfered to keep her distance and watch others, and in a way, that's how she got her relationship.

Koushiro Izumi was somehow...different.

He was the only boy to make to make her heart flutter. The only one to smile at her, besides Taichi of course, with respect and adoration. He was also the only boy to catch her eye. Koushiro, at first, didm't seem special, but Mimi knew he was. His spiked chesnut hair, his lively lavender eyes, and his short height ( probably only an inch shorter then Taichi**(1)** ) had immediately caught her attention. He was smart, well manered, and always stood up for weaker kids and helped them out, even if he was part of Sora's gang, he was still sweet.

He was also Mimi's only true love.

Giggling at her thoughts, she leaned against the smooth wall of starbucks and waited patiently for her date. And surprisingly she took Taichi's advice. She wore a depp red sweater that hung of her sholders and hugged her around the hips, and black jeans with hearts on the left side of the pant leg that clung to her thighs but fanned out below the knees. Her red boots were dull and around her neck she wore a silver heart pendent with one lone sapphire nestled in the bottom of the heart.

She sighed and leaned her head back, letting the cool breeze ruffle her odango'd hair.

" Hey. "

Startled, Mimi looked up and immediately felt a blush creep it's way onto her face. Koushiro looked..in Mimi's point...handsome.

He wore a red silk vest with the top two buttons undone and white jeans with a lot of zippers occuping them. Around his nech he wore a chocker with a heart made of gold. Yes, Mimi decided, he looked handsome indeed.

" Hey. " She smiled at him.

Koushiro smiled softly back at her and grabbed her hand lightly, leading her away from the busy coffe shop.

" Where are we going Koushiro? If you don't mind me asking? "

He nodded and looked back at her, that soft smile never leaving his lips.

" It's a secret. "

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi never felt so free in his life. Not when he was finally adopted and not even when he made his first real friend. In fact, leaning against Yamato's sholder, watching the sun set was about as free as it got. He let out his breath and smiled to himself as he snuggled into Yamato's sholder. It really didn't get much freedom.

" Taichi, get up. I have to pick up Sora. "

"Just a little more, your comfy."

Yamato sighed but nodded and couldm't help but smile at the brunet's small smile on his plump lips. He ran a pale hand through Taichi's silky hair, watching the pond water glisten in the weak sunlight.

" Hey Yamato? "

" Hmmm? " Yamato said, stopping the stroking.

Feeling dissappointed Taichi sighed. " We can't really love each other...can we?"

"...No. "

" Thought so, " Taichi moaned, " but you know what? I really like you...I have since I first transfered. The first time a saw those deep blue eyes of yours I felt my heart jump, and ever since then, I couldn't stop the emotions, so I blocked them behind a mask so I could confuse people. I didn't want them close...pretty pathetic, huh? "

Yamato shook his head. " Not really, your just doing what you thought was right. Hiding yourself. I don't think you should though. You should show everyone who you really are and the beautiful smile behind the facade. "

Taichi smiled. " Those are nice words, Yamato. "

"Thanks, " Yamato smirked, "got them from a candy bar. "

" Seriously? "

" Yep, " Yamato said glancing at his watch, " and we seriously need to go."

Taichi sighed but obeyed reaching up to yamato and yamato obliged, pulling him to his feet. Smiling at Taichi, Yamato led the way away from the park, and onto the busy streets that were bustling with life.

" Hey, Yamato? "

" Yeah? "

taichi looked down at his feet and took a breath. " Do you like me, at least a little? "

Yamato pondered this question. Did he? He felt calm and whole around Taichi, like he could tell him anything. When he smiled, not his usual smirk, Yamato too felt like smiling at the smaller boy and wanted to take his hiden pain away. And he felt something different about taichi that he never felt with Sora. Wanting to be around him and protect him.

" Yes, " he said confidently, "I think I do. "

Taichi smiled and blushed a little. It was after all, a free and perfect night.

So the two walked on in a confortable silence, their hands occasionaly brushing, but neither one minding.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_There ya go. Chapter 5. I wanted to get it up before sugery so here it is. ok about this story that for some reason popped into my mind...don't ask. Friend's fault..._

_Taichi's a mute with a huge crush on the most popular boy in school, Yamato, but Yamato doesn't know he exists. So anyway, taichi needs to find a way to get Yamato's attention and what better way then through poetry??_

_Weird and stupid right. My friend wants me to write it for her and make it a one-shot so if you think it sounds ok then let me know and I'll get cracking soon._


	6. Memoir Lullaby

_Ok, this will be the last chapter before I go into surgery. So you better like it. It scheduled for the 19 and I'm glad I updated before that. So now you might not get an update for a week or two so bear with me, okay?? And thanks to all the nice remarks I got about my new stroy (now names Silent Wish )will be born. I hope to post that after my surgery._

_**silverryane13**--- Yeah! that's my favorite kind too! I'm glad you think the idead good..._

_**Moppy**--- I love milkshakes...you shouild have thought of fudge being the sugar high maniac that you are...everything i write is interseting...reall?? And a happy valentines day to you too! ( gives tou yamachi valentine and Taichi's milkshake )_

_**Even Gods Dream**--- I thought it was cute too!! Taichi's an adorable uke!!_

_**JyouraKoumi**--- I described what mimi and Izzy wore and jyoura is mentioned if you squint...(smiles )_

_**My Smile Hides My Pain**--- Yes, it was cute...i had a lot of fun writing it and thanks for comfort!_

_**Kori-Yama**--- I'm glad you like it...too bad you can't stand many malexmale apirings...( thinks of rora and riku)yes, too bad._

_**Depressed-speller**--- Everyone thinks it's cute..hahaha! And I like how it ended with those sweet sentences._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Chapter Six : Memoir Lullaby

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi chewed on a lollipop ( sadly not the ones he made Yamato ) and leaned against the back of Hikari'a computer chair, ignoring the presence of his annoying younger sister who thre admonishing glares at him every so often. He turned to look at her, looking bored and put out, and she returned the look edged with hate.

" What you want, Hikari? "

Hikari just glared and crossed her arms over her flat chest. " Do I have to want something to be in the presence of my 'dear' older 'brother'. "

" Yes, " Taichi said immediately, " and stop the dark looks. It doesn't suit your pretty little face. "

" Jerk, " She grummbled causing Taichi to smirk slightly.

" Now come Hika, " He said using her nickname from him, " You love your dear older brother. "

" There are two flaws with your statement. " Hikari said holding up two fingers.

" Oh? "

She nodded. " One: I hate you. And two: We're not really related. "

Taichi pouted and sulked. " So? We don't have to be related by blood, only by heart. "

" I wonder why Mom and Dad adopted you in the first place... " Kari mummbled, smiling slightly at Taichi. Damn him and his split personality, damn him.

" My charm? "

Hikari laughed. " Yeah, right. Some charm. "

Taichi stuck his tounge out and turned back to the computer. Stupid Hikari and her damn combacks. Damn her and her pretty little face. Deciding to push all thoughts of Hikari out of his mind, he turned his thoughts to his 'date' only an hour ago. Just thinking about it made the slightest hint of a blush creep onto his face. And Taichi Yagami did not blush.

Unless he was around Yamato. That was different.

Way different.

Sighing, he stood and stretched and turned tword Hikari who was now looking at him with pity and...sadness. The same look she wore when he first met her.

" Hey, " he said walking over to her bed, sitting beside her and looking her strait into her maroon eyes, " What did I tell you about the pity looks. "

Hikari hung her head and put her hands in her lap. " I can't help it, " she said softly, " everytime I look at you I think about the first time you came here. All gloomy and depressed, reeking of death and sorrow. It was my first encounter with such an aura. "

Taichi too, remembered the devastated child he was, and looking at his reflectioned blank uncaring eyes. " Don't feel pity, Hikari, " he said whispering, " feel love even if it's returned hate. "

Hikari sniffed. " It's hard though, " she said rubbing her eyes, " because you make it so difficult to love you. It's like you deflect it and don't feel it. It's also those cold looks. Those hollow eyes. Mom and Dad try their best, and so do I, but our love just doesn't seem to reach you. "

Taichi looked at his hands. It was true. Everytime, every fucking time, they showed him love, he pushed them away with glares and words that he didn't mean. He wanted to love them, he really did. But he couldn't. It was too hard to love a family.

" Taichi? "

" Yeah? " He asked looking at the timid girl.

" Since your saying some heartful things I want to say some things too, okay? " At Taichi's nod, she continued. " When Mom offers you a hug, take it. And when Dad compliments you, don't brush it off, accept it with a smile. And when I try to show you love, don't block it with insults and smugness, take it with open arms so that you can feel the warmth, not the figid air. "

Taichi smiled.

Such deep words for and ten year old...

...damn their intelligence.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yamato sat, head in hands, listening to Sora ramble on about...something.

He wasn't really paying attention.

Sipping his mocha frapichino, he occasionaly nodded and said 'yes' to make-believe Sora that he was listening. How could girls ramble on about useless stuff like...whatever Soar was talking about. And whatever it was it was sure to be useless. Why couldn't they just sit and enjoy each other's presence like he and Taichi did? Things would go so much smoother. And more enjoyable, he thought sighing.

" Matty, is something wrong? "

Looking up into Sora's worried amber eyes, he smiled and shook his head. Sora too smiled, and gripped his hand, intertwining their fingers and for some eason, Yamato noticed, they fit rather awkwardly together.

" Are you going to answer me, Matty? "

" Huh? "

Sora sighed and looked at Yamato's eyes, squinting like a shrew before she answered. " I said, " she said, empasizing her words, " what do you think of Kamiya? "

At the mention of Taichi's surename, he felt his heart speed up for unknown reasons.

" Just a kid from school, nothing more. "

" Really? " Sora asked.

He nodded, noticing the tightness of his chest, the squeezing and the pressue of it as he said things about Kamiya.

" You know something, Matty? "

" What? "

Sora stared at him pointedly, " Iz says there's a eighty-one percent chance you have some sort of feelings for him. "

Yamato stared at Sora, and tried to think of a way to get her off his back; fuck Valentine's day, she was getting annoying. " Sora, " he said, narrowing his eyes, " if I was with Taichi, which I'm not, and if I liked him, which I don 't, would I be with you here right now? Now, " He said scooting his chair back, ignoring the horrified look on her slim pale face, he stalked out of the room, hands deep in his pocets, " if you excuse me. "

Sora stared at his retreating back, brow furrowing, eyes glaring.

" Thought so. " She mummbled, the gears in her head turning, thinking of ways to get rid if a pest.

A very big one that was interfearing with Yamato's and hers' relationship.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yamato walked, hands in pockets, looking at his feet as he made his way home. Why did he stalk off? Was it what Sora said? Or was it Taichi in peticular? Sighing he took his hands out and ran them through his blonde locks, noticing the slight bulge in his hoodie pocket. Reaching in, he drew out a beautifully wrapped chocolate, wrapped in bright baby blue paper with a bright pink bow that had shiny heart dangling from it, along with a wrapped parcel.

Now because of his outburst he couldn't give it to her. Because of his mixed up feelings, he was starting to hate the auburn haired girl, the same one that he had felt so strongliny for. His first love.

' That's a lie, ' his mind argued, ' your first love was a young boy you met when you were litttle, the one behind the fence. '

Yamato remembered that boy. Not a lot, but he remembered. He remembered his smile and laugh, but not what he looked like. After he died, Yamato forgot. He forgot everything except the smile and laugh. Everything.

Then Sora showed up. Partners for a project and he felt that familiar feeling inside of him. Then they dated. For tree years it went strong, but then Kamiya had to waltz in and ruien what the two had built up. The trust and love that was there was slowly but surely dissappearing. And Yamato was sure he didn't care.

All he wanted at the moment, was peace.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Hikari shut her eyes, lulled by Taichi's soft voice as he told her a story about when he was younger. Hikari loved to hear these stories. They were saad, loving, and mysterious all rolled into one. It was better then a book and Hikari loved the warm feeling that creeped up inside when Taichi told her about the orphanage family and how they stuck to each other for warmth and friendship.

The complete opposite of their home.

Sighing, she rolled on her back, and glanced at Taichi, noticing the soft smile on his feminine face, eyes half closed, telling her a story of his past, not sounding sad or wanting, but familiar and loving. She longed for Taichi to be able to show this side to the whole family, but he couldn't.

But that was slowly changing.

He was s lowly starting to reconize true love, not wanting love, and deep feelings. He was slowly changing into a more loving person and Hikari silently thanked who ever brought it out.

" Hey, Taichi? " She asked quietly.

Brought out of his story, he opened his eyes fully in question. " Yeah? "

" Sing me a lullaby. " She begged softly.

Taichi frowned. " That's the first time you ever wanted me to sing for you, Hikari. Why now? "

" I want to hear your voice. "

It was so blunt and to the point that Taichi felt a small smile creep onto his face.

" Which one? "

Surprised that he was acually going to sing, she thought of all the stories and songs Taichi told her about before resting on a sad but heart warming memory. " The one your real mo sang to you. "

Taichi lowered his head, thinking of his real parents before nodding and humming before the lyrics made their way smoothly from his mouth.

" When day time turns to night,

when the moon shines broght.

When your tucked in tight,

and everything's all right. "

Hikari smilied, loving the song and the way Taichi sang it, so full of llove and longing, she closed he eyes and let the melody wash over her.

" Slip softly to that place,

where secret thoughts run free.

And there come face to face,

with who you want to be. "

Taichi let the words flow, lost in his own memories of his mother. Her loving voice and gentle touches that out him into a relaxed feeling.

_' See those stars, Tai? Remember them and remember your future is bright. Even though the road may be bumpy, take it in stride and never change who you are. '_

" So, swim across the ocean blue,

fly a rockett to the moon.

You can change your life,

or you can change the world. "

Feeling wetness on his cheeks, he reached up and felt the tears that he never let out and though they were slient, they said alot about him.

" Take a chance, don't be afraid,

life is yours to live.

Take a chance,

and then the best is yet to come. "

' Remember Taichi, your father and I are always with you. And remember, don't doubt love and don't doubt yourself. '

" Make a wish, it's up to you.

Find the strength inside,

and watch your dream come true.

You don't need a shooting star,

the magics right there in your heart.

Close your eyes,

believe,... "

Hikari finally fell into a slumber, falling to the tone and soft words of Taichi favorite lullaby. And secretly, she was glad he shared it with her.

" And make a wish. "

Taichi looked at his sister and brought the covers up to her chest, before ruffling her hair.

' Make a wish, Taichi. '

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

There. I basically wrote this for Moppy, in all her glory because even though she didn't say it, she wanted a brother/sister moment. And I also wanted to describe Yamato and his mixed up feelings. Sorry, no action really. Just fluff and love...


	7. Karaoke Heartbreak

_You guys are lucking! Another chapter, so soon...right?And so you know...fully healed from surgery so I'll hopefully update more. And request will be taken, anything, besides kinky sex, not ready for that yet, so request away!! Oh, sorry I was out so long. I might me away a bit longer 'cause of reports so bear with me, ne?_

_silverryane13--- I'm glad your still interested. I like to turn things around a bit so more surprises are on the way._

_Moppy--- Yes, Yamato dumps Sora and Sora is in for something else ( can't always be mean, it was a request ) and no kinky sex...sorry...oh, moppy dear, stay out of the sugar...please._

_Even gods Dream--- I thought it was adorable too...when I wrote it I said: omfg, this is...so kawaii!!!!! Sorry, not usually so full of myself._

_My Smile Hides My Pain--- All will be revealed...( evil laughter )_

_JyouraKoumi--- All the way, sister!! ( pumps fist in air ) Yeah!!_

_Kori-Yama---Everyone loves that song...dedication to who ever knows where it came from!_

_depressed-speller--- yet again...the song. Anyway, thank ya for reviewing._

_Milly---Yes, it was sweet, and I will update asap._

_Also, important note. This story is nearly complete. Almost so hang in there with ya, ne?_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Chapter Seven: Karaoke Heartbreak**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi Yagami-Kamiya was not a morning person.

Just the mere mention of the word ' morning ' caused him to growl and curse the person who said it to a tortured life in hell as the work to death and their decaying bodies get eaten by the mangy demons. Yes indeed, he was not a morning person. Which is why he locked himself in his closet, with a bag of chips, gameboy, flavoured water, a cell phone, and his pillows and blanket. The perfect plan.

Cuddling up with his overstuffed pillow, he smiled and congradulated himself at this perfect plan. Avoiding the sunlight in a closet with only the right items was indeed perfect.

The only drawback, unfortunately, was he couldn't see. Not that he minded much. But really, he could go blind from playing his gameboy without a proper light...not that he cared. Sighing, he flipped his cell phone open, deciding to call Mimi and seeing if she wanted to go to the mall or something. Flipping through his recorded numbers, he stoppefd at Mimi's and...stopped. There was an inidentified number right below Mimi's and as puzzleing as it was, Taichi felt his hear race. Skimming over it he pressed the info button and a mini screen popped up.

' Yamato Ishida '

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yamato fingered his cellphone, though he wasn't waiting for a call, and leaned back against the soft sofa back of Sora's couch. It's like he was waiting for something, or someone, he desperately needed. The one person to make him whole. Sighing he ran a hand through his tame blonde locks, the complete opposite of Taichi's wild black hair, and shut the phone.

" What's wrong, Matty? "

Yamato looked up and saw Sora standing in front of him with two glasses of iced water, glad in a short sleevless shirt and mini skirt, plain white socks on her feet, and many necklaces wound around her neck. Shaking his head he took a glass of water from his girlfriend, though he didn't want her to be. But at the same time, he did. He and Sora had been together since sixth grade. Then Taichi waltzes in on the picture four years later. And Yamato, noticing the extra sillowett in the frame, tried to erase all memories if him. But when Taichi had said those things to him, he felt those feelings fade away to be replaced with acceptence. But his heart susspected more.

" We should go out today, Matty. Tomorrow school begins and I want some...alone time. We hardly spend time with each other. "

" I don't think I can, Sora. "

" Why not?! You always go off by yourself! Sleeping with other women behind my back and I..."

Yamato grabbed her, after all she was in full flaming bitch mode. " Listen here, Sora. I have never, never, slept with anyone. Not you, and not anyone else. "

He let her go and turned on his heels, feeling Sora's glare on his back. Flipping her off, he strode out the door, slamming it as hard as he could. Once outside, he leaned against the wall. He never lost control at Sora like that. Never...at least not before Taichi came into the picture. Just because they have fun together is no reason to dump your girlfriend. Everyone knew that. He flipped his phone open and selected the number he had taken, ok stolen, from Taichi's cell phone.

God, what was Taichi doing to him?

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi liked sleeping. More than anything else besides candy and a certain blue eyed person.

Which is why he was pissed when his phone woke him up only an hour after he fell back asleep in his lcoset. The only thing that made mornings worthwhile, Taichi always said, was pancakes. Mmmm...pancakes. Bu sadly, he was in a closet, so ' i'm going to chuck my phone at thw wall and laugh manichely as it shatters ' personality came out.

" God, damn, mother fucking phone! Should just through the good for nothing piece of shit at the wall and buy a god damn fluffy bunny! "

Grabbing the phone, quiet forcibally mind you, he flipped the lid and glared at the text message, immediately settling down as he read it.

' I need to talk to you. Meet me at Posteria Cafe in a half hour. '-Yamato.

There was one thing you should know about Taichi Yagami-Kamiya. He loved cafe's. Kinda girly, but he did. And, if he was invited for whatever reason, he would go, as long as it was a cafe.

Taichi smiled.

Who ever made the first cafe was indeed a genious.

Taichi sat up, yawned, and twisted the door knob.

And one who shuts themselves in the closet, whith a broken lock, is not.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

4:30.

Half an hour late.

Yamato sighed thinking maybe he had been stupid to text Taichi. It wasn't like they were dating...or friends. So why would Taichi answer. The kid, was probably asleep anyway, Yamato thought, with his sleep patterns. Draining his moch lote, he glanced around, just in case Taichi decided to show up after all. It's a good thing he did. He smiled when he saw the black headed figure rushing tword the cafe. As he got closer though, Yamato blinked in surprise. Instead of his usuall attire, Taichi was wearing a plain white shirt with an interesting blue butterfly design at the bottom, tight blue jeans, and blue and orange sneakers. Yamato was, simpley put, shocked.

Taichi jogged up to him, panting slightly, black hair pulled up into it's original poneytail with his bangs loose. Bending down, hands on his knees, he tried to catch his breath. " I'm...so...damn...sorry. " He panted. " Fucken...lock...got...locked...in...never...trust...a ...closet. "

Yamato quirked and eyebrow but questered for Taichi to sit down, which he did gratefully. " So what's the matter? You calle so suddenly. "

Yamato got the serious look on his face, the one that made Taichi himself twitch, and said, " We need to talk about...some things. "

Taichi didn't like the sound of that. " About what? "

" You. "

" Me? " Taichi asked, slightly unnerved.

Yamato nodded. " The first time I saw you, last year in my geometry class, I knew you'd be part of my life. I just knew. It's like there was a a thin ribbon connecting us. And it's only gotten thicker. Sora and I are fighting. Your taking her place. I can't have that. "

Taichi's heart beat faster. " I've always liked you. Since I forst saw you two. When I learned you had a girl friend, I was so jealous. I wanted to be that person, but I knew I couldn't unless I changed myself. So I dyed my hair and changed my attitude, only slightly though. Then I transfered into higher classes. Just to be with you. " He whispered.

" But I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I can't have my life crashing before my eyes. I have to do something about it. And I have to do it quickly. "

Taichi looked at him, with those expressionless golden eyes. " I still like you. "

" I know. "

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Mimi had tried to text Taichi, but his phone was off. She was worried. When she glimpsed him earlier today sitting alone at that cafe she got the feeling he was going deeper into himself then before. But she had no time to talk to her younger friend because she and Izzy had rushed from their date, completely forgettting the time, to take their college exams. Why they were after Valentines day, they may never know, but that's how it was.

Now, a few hours later, she tried to call him but got nothing. She sighed and looked out her balcony window.

" Please be okay, Tai. "

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yamato was, to say the least, depressed. He really liked Taichi, but he didn't want to change the way his life was now. It would be too complicated. At the moment he had a semi-nice girlfriend, who was beautiful, and had recently started a band-which became poular mightly quick, an okay family, and a pretty good school life. Was Taichi that important ? Important enough to throw all that away?

Yes, he dicided, he was.

But he was too afraid to tell him.

Or maybe it was himself.

_( normally i'd leave it there, but since you've all waited i'm extending it, ne? )_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi sat, penciel in hand, staring at the blank piece of paper, trying to come up with new lyrics. When he felt that feeling, the depression mixed with happiness, he had to write new lyrics. Or at least try to. His only light source was his skull lamp, which emitted a ghostly yellow glow. Chewing on his eraser, he settled back and locked at his clock

1:50

Much too late to be writting lyrics. But none the less, there he was doing just that. Sighing, head in hands, he tried desperately to think of a song. Normally he tried to put his emotions into it but he had the feeling that if he did, the song would turn out all wrong. Sick. Twisted. Horrible. Nothing like the song he wanted. Every song he wrote, sounded terriblt to his ears, but everyone else loved it. He needed a song that sounded right to his ears, not someone elses.

Groaning, he started to doodle on the edge of the page.

_" I don't want anything to do with you... "_

Such harsh words. And only just yesterday, they had been goofing off and eating icecream together. he needed him. He knew he needed him. He craved him. He was taking over his heart...

Maybe...that was what he needed.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

" Why did we come here, Mimi? I hate karaoke. " Taichi pouted. He didn't see why Mimi showed up on his doorstep, suggesting they skip school to go to a downtown karaoke bar. Which was off limits for minors. Not that they played by the rules, mind you, Taichi just didn't like karaoke bars. Too many people to listen in on you.

Mimi, however, just giggled and tugged him along. " Because, " she said happily, " you need to cheer up and singing is a good way for you. Besides they have this new program thing where you can sing a s ong you wrote and if they like it, you can perform for money. Please Taichi just one song? For me? "

Taichi sighed. He hated when Mimi got that way. He couldn't say no to her when she got all puppy eyed like that.

Damn girls and their contolling power.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi sipped his ( illegal ) white russian, and listened to the people sing, some good, but most horrible, only up their looking for a laugh. He was currently watching a young girl singing a happy song of some sort, kinda out of place for the dark fissure they were in. He glanced around, looking for Mimi, and spotted her coming over, a large cheerie cat smile in place. He felt his eye twitch at her, that smile was not a good sign.

" Okay, Taichi. Your on in...fifteen minutes. "

" What? " Taichi yelped. " Why? "

Mimi rolled her eyes. " Just do it. And I know you carry your music and lyrics around, so I made sure to put you down for your own song. Be ready, ne? "

Taichi groaned and held his head in his hands.

How do women do what they do?

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi found himself on stage, microphone in hand, eye visably twitching. After handing the group of musicians his music sheet, he had stepped onto the stage, though now he regretted it. He could feel many pairs of eyes watching him and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Why did he agree? He didn't have much time to think though, as the music started to flow. A soft piano tone flowed through the bar but was immediately replaced by hard drumming and a haunting melody, which flowed through his body.

_" You don't remember me, but I remember you.  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. "_

Taichi's soft ghostly voice flowed forth, the words coursing through everyone. Many looked up from what they were doing to stare at this talented young teen sing his broken hearted soul out. After all, this was the only way to get it all out.

_"But who can decide on what they dream?_

_And dream I do. "_

Mimi felt chills sweep up her back, causing her to clutch her arms together. Taichi's songs always did that. He had so much talent, and he didn't know it.

_" I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breath...  
You're taking over me. "_

Taichi crossed his arms and sang the song he wrote last night, which he stayed up all night to do and all morning, clutching his sholders he leaned tword the microphone stand and felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. This is what he lived for. And you could see it in his body language.

_" Have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had? "_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yamato glanced at the empty seat in front of him, sighing inwardly. School somehow wasn't thae same without Taichi. The goth had always seemed to be there and ow his presence was gone. Was he to blame?

_" You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then. "_

Somehow, he had to correct this. Taichi was a part of him and with his absent came the madness. How had they constructed a bond in only a few days? Pulling out the last lollipop that Taichi made him, he twillered it and watched the sweet sugary thing glisen in the classroom light.

_" I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breath...  
You're taking over me. "_

He had to correct things. Taichi was somehow important to him and he wasn't going to lose him. He had to correct his wrongs.

And the forst one started with Sora.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_" I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough.  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over. "_

The club was silent except for Taichi's voice, everyone was sitting on the edge, waiting for the kid to belt out the last lines, anticipateing the words that would flow from the rebel, his song, his soul.

_" I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breath...  
You're taking over me. "_

Taichi felt his heart slowing down as he came to the end of his song, his escape. The rush was going and he felt his body relax and he sang the last lyrics, singing softer and clutching his ahnds together.

_" I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breath...  
You're taking over me. "_

Taichi took a final breath and looked out at the club. And everyone saw the heartbreak in the young singers eyes. After a pause there was an uproar of applause, and Taichi smiled and stepped off the samll circular stage to gather his sheet music.

The song itself was true.

Yamato was taking over him.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

There finally. Please review, and I think this one of my longest chapters. Also, Perfect corner is going to be deleted and rewriten so hang in on me okay? Also, a lot of my old stories are being deleted. Have a nice day, je ne!


	8. Toy Store Kiss

_Yay, I'm updating pretty fast! Ok, important. Regarding Perfect Corner, it will be renamed and put on hold until I reach chapter 5 for i wish, kay. I have serious writiers block for it but it's nearing it's end so I hope you won't mind. I keep changing the name...anyway the new name is ' Perfection ', just thought I should let ya know. Also the next chapter is half way done so I will put it up as soon as I can, i'm very sorry for the delay. And a new story is going to be brought to you soon, so I'll be typing four stories soon. If you want to know more, just let me know and I'll give a preview, ne?_

_**Kori-Yama**--- Cute but sad, huh? I kins like like theme though don't you?_

_**Moppy**--- Glad I made your day better, have a piece of bananna pie!_

_**Jyourakoumi**--- Omfg! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!Umm...ah...rcandy! Hersey bar!_

_**My Smile Hides My Pain**--- Nope, those lyrics are property od evenesence, bless their broken souls._

_**Even gods Dream**--- Everyone is so demanding...but alas, I live to serve. Updates are coming your way!_

_**Silverryane13**--- ( eats icecream ) please don't stab your keyboard with a butterknife... i didn't get messages for my reviews uintil a week later...damn computer..._

_**depressed-speller**--- Things are unfol;ding quickly, ne?_

_**Milly**---don't worry, it gets sweeter._

_Now we have a quote of the chapter- It's all fun and games 'till someone loses an eye...then hey, free eyeball!_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Chapter Eight: Toy Store Kiss**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

" What are you trying to say? "

Yamato stared blankly at Sora, who had a look of pure devistation on her pretty pale face. But, Yamato thought, it was sure to turn into pure anger. Currently the couple were sitting in Sora's apartment on the couch, sitting across from each other. Yamato thought it then, the right time to move and tell Sora he wanted to break-up. She had taken it like a normall girlfriend, but Yamato knew she would soon show her ugly colours.

" I said, " He replied calmly, trying to calm his own nerves, " that we need to break-up. It isn't working, Sora and i think you know. We were just to wrapped up in other problems to notice it before. "

He saw her lip curl and her fist tighting in her lap. Her red hair was covering her amber eyes, but Yamato knew they would be blazing by now.

" It's because of him, isn't it ? " She asked softly.

Yamato, though his face didn't show it, was slightly unnerved. " No, " he said shaking his head, " it isn't. It's becasue your too demanding, wanting all my time, trying to controll my life. I can't have thast, Sora. It's too stressfull. My band can hardly practice, and not just becasue you, but because we need a guitarist and singer, so it's just to stressful to have a realtionship. "

" So it's my fault?! " She shriked, looking up into his eyes. Yamato noticedd, like he predicted, that her eyes were blazing in anger.

" If that's what you want to call it, then yes, I can say it's your fault. "

Shriking at him, she lepted to her feet, fist curled at her sdies. " Let me tell you something, Yamato Ishida. It's not only me. You think it's easy for me, don't you. But it's not. " She sapt at him, feeling her anger rush, " I have it rough ' cause of Kamiya. You always paid attention to him and I had to strive for it. You ungratefull fag! It's all because of him! That stupid, ugly, no good wanabe! He doesn't deserve you! I..."

Yamato gripped Sora's wrist tightly. " Your right about one thing. i am bi, so that makes me half a fag, but your wrong about Taichi. He's clever, beautiful, and he's on his way to being a great singer. He's everything your not, Sora. "

Sora stuggled to get out of Yamato's grip, but it was too strong so she raised her other hand and clawed him, raking her nails across his skin. Hissing in pain, he threw her against the wall and raised his hurt hand to his face. " We're over, Sora. "

" Fucking faggot! You think I'll just let you go! You stupid bitch! No one will take you, besides me! Go ahead! You'll come crawling back! " She scrambled to her feet, staring lividly at him. " Your nothing but a waste! "

Shaking his head, Yamato turned to leave. " Goodbye, Sora. My only regret is that you can't understant between lust, and love. "

Then, he left, leaving Sora to sob quietly against the wall.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi, who was currently sitting at a cafe with Ken, sipped his frapichino slowly, savoring the taste. After his and Mimi's club-ing yesterday- or more specificly, last night's, they stared there 'till midnight- it felt great to be outside in the warm yet chilly air. When Ken asked him if he would like to go out for a brunch, Taichi had emediately said yes, fuck his hangover, he wanted to get out of the house. Leaning back in his chair, lettig the wind blow through his black hair, he sighed contentedly. Almost hard to believe, he thought, that Yama and I had a...discustion... here two days ago.

" Hey, Taichi? " Ken asked, looking up from his coffe and crossword.

" If it's about the crossword, I can't help you. "

Ken rooled his eyes. " No, I want to know why your so down. And what's with your wordrobe. "

Taichi quirked an eyebrow and looked down at his body, scanning the white t-shirt with a blue butterfly design at the bottom, and tight blue jeanr with stars going up the left leg. " What's wrong with my cloths? "

" It's just, " Ken said picking his words carefully, Taichi's temper was famous, " it's not reallt the you, I'm use to. "

Taichi sighed, " I think it's time I change. "

" Change what Taichi? "

" The way, I'm living my life. I mean, I've been living in darkness, pushing people away, not believing what my real self was saying. "

" That's pretty deep, Taichi. What brought this on? "

Taichi shifted in his seat, still thinking. " I mean, I love the goth/ punk style and al, but I over do it...and I guess it is deep. "

Looking down at his hands, eyes clouding over, he strayed deep in thought. Ken watched hyis friend, slightly unnerved by the Taichi that was sitting in front of him.

" Yamato. "

Startled, Ken looked up. " What? "

" Yamato, " Taichi said again, " he's the one that changed me. "

" I see. "

The two lapsed in silence, Taichi twirling his melting frapichine, Ken, looking at his crossword but not really thinking about it. Personaly, he thought, I'm glad Taichi's changing. The look suited him, but the attitude didn't. I'm going to have to thank Yamato. Also, he trailed off into his thought, I wonder what Taichi's speaking out.

" Hey, Taichi? "

" Hmmm? "

" What Taichi's speaking to me right now? "

Taichi looked up at Ken and smiled. " Taichi Yagami. "

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yamato, hands in pockets, scanned the items displayed in thw window. It was unusual that he was window shopping, but somehow he like it, and did it quiet often. Moving on to the next window display, he smiled. It was a toy shop, and the window showed off two teddy bears, a boy and girl, Yamato thought, riging a ferris wheel, one holding flowers and both holding hands. It was a cute display and Yamato found his feet walking him into the store. Shrugging, he opened the door and was met with a mad house.

Kids rushed very which way, and parents ran after their kids trying to stop them. Smiling and trying not to get ran over, he made his way to the back, which was slightly calmer. Resting against a pillar, he watched the kids and smiled slightly, thinking off how that was him, only years ago.Was it really only years, he thought distractedly, it seems like months ago. Moving twords the book section, he bumpped into someone and turned to apoligize but was met with deep brown eyes.

" Taichi, " he breathed out.

" Yamato, " Taichi said shyly, gripping his elbow with his hand. " What are you doing in here? "

" I dunno, just felt like I had to. "

Taichi nodded and started to walk away, but was stopped by Yamato's firm but soft grip on his hand. " Yes? "

" I want to talk to you. "

Taichi nodded again and let Yamato lead me away, silently hoping Ken was no where near.

--.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

The two teenagers were currently settled on two kid sized chairs in a corner of the top store. Not exactly where Yamato would have like to talk to Taichi but it would have to do.

" I broke up with Sora. "

There, bluntly and out, Yamato thought, probably the best way to get to Taichi. Taichi however, just nodded. " I see, "

" What do you mean, ' I see ' ; aren't you happy? "

Taichi looked at him quizickly, " Why would I be happy? You just broke up because of me. "

" Taichi, " Yamato sighed, " your pretty slow, aren't you? "

Again, Taichi shrugged. " Why does it matter? It's not like we're friends or anything. "

Yamato gripped Taichi's upper arm. " Your right, " he said softly, " we're more. "

And he leaned across and kissed Taichi on the lips.

Taichi silently gasped, pleased and shocked at the same time. After all these years, he had Yamato. After all that longing, they were together. This was spectacular, this was...wrong. They were in a toy store, surrounded by kids and disapproving parents. Grugingly, he pushed Yamato away.

" What's wrong? " Yamato asked, slightly angry at being pushed away from Taichi.

Taichi shook his head and gestured around the shop. " Not here, " he said blushing, " they're staring. "

And so they were.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_To explain, Yagami is Taichi's real last name. Yagami was sweet and the picture of perfection. But when his parents died, he was adopted by the Kamiyas and became a rebelgoth, ne? Ok, this story has like two chapters left so hang in there okay?_


	9. I'll Protect You

_Yeah, I haven't updated in a bit but I sat here, trying to type and all I got was a blank screen. At first I'm like, ' Maybe I should discontinue. ' And then I snapped myself out of it screaming at myself. I mean, you can't just let this story go unfinished. Also, i have this planned out, and the last chapter leaves you hanging. So...I might make a sequel. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. And this is part of a twp part chapter, which will be the end._

_**depressed-speller**--- I know, I write short chapters, and I guess it was sweet._

_**Kori-Yama**--- I would too. And thanks you._

_**Moppy**--- No suicide, Moopy. That's Taichi's spot where Yamato rides in on a white frog to save him ( ignoring the fact that she killed Taichi off once ) Normal again, just can't wait to be normal again...isn't Taichi the sweetest?_

_**Even God's Dream**--- In a way, your requst of sora will have to be ignored...sorry. I need happy endings. And only one more chapter to go! Yeah!_

_**JyouraKoumi**--- Yes, there's a piece in this story that snuck in for you...finally, right?_

_**Silverryane13**--- First, I want to congradulate you on your awsome stpry. It's amazing. Now moving on to save my compliments for reviews... Yes, I'm thinking of a sequel but it's not deinant yet. Yeah, milk! ( Milkaholic ) Cookies...? I love you! ( hugs )_

_**My Smile Hides My Pain**--- ( crawls out of cardboard box ) God damn slave drivers...here;s your update...( throws script at you and bolts back into box) Find my happy place...find my happy place...( get's on internet)...I found it._

_**Nighmaric**--- Thanks alot...here I can't eat all these cookies... ( hands you three cookies )_

_**Milly**--- So sweet...updating as fast as I can...are you in cohoots with Mshmp?_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Chapter Nine: I'll Protect you...**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Listening to Yamato sing was on the top of Taichi's favourite things to do. Everyone said he had a good voice, and sure, he accepted it. But Yamato's voice was deeper and moe attentive. He himself, had a calm voice, one good for soft beat and punk songs but Yamato's was perfect for a night out and he had that rocking tune to his lyrics. Smiling to himself, enjoying Yamato's voice, he snuggled into his koi's sholder, inhaling his scent of watermellon. Feeling his body relaxing, feeling slightly surprised that he did, he sighed and closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him.

" Hey, Taichi? " Yamato asked the younger boy. When he didn't get a response he looked down to see the brunete breathing deeply and snoring slightly in his sleep. Wondering how someone could fall asleep in about three minutes, he rolled his eyes and kissed to top of his boyfriends head, smelling that annoying scent of chocolate. Shaking his head, he held Taichi close to him, letting the boy's lithe body rest against his confortably.

But he really couldn't be mad at that chocolate shampoo, because that's what sparked his interset in Taichi. Silently, he thanked that shampoo but it still didn't change the fact that it annoyed him.

Maybe though, he could use it as an excuse to get a good taste of Taichi.

After all, lollipops don't carry a human's taste well.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Waking up in Yamato's embrace was something Taichi was looking forward to. So, it was completely rational that he was ' emotionally challenged ' when he woke up on the couch alone. Sitting up, grumbling about unloving boyfriends he blinked groggily and sneezed in the lsightly musty air. Rubbing his eyes, still tired, he yawned and looked around, trying to find his boyfriend in all the apartments mess. Honestly, he didn't know how Yamato could stand to live like this. His apartment was clean and that's how he wanted it to stay. Shivering at Yamato's living conditions, he stood up and stretched, the borrowed shirt of Yamato's rustling on the too small frame, the shirt hunf off his small sholders and bagged around him, engulfing him, but Taichi liked it becasue it smelled like Yamato. Lifting the shirt slightly, he inhaled Yamato's sweet scent, smiling giddily.

" And you're sniffing my shirt why? "

Taichi looked up and smiled at his boyfriend, who was leaning on against the door frame, one yebrow raised and a questioning look on his beautiful pale face. Giggling, Taichi smiled. " Because, i'm inhaling. "

" You know, you just basically amitted to doing drugs. " Yamato asked from his dpprway, wondering if Taichi, becasue he really is unique, could get high off smelling a shirt. If it's Tai, Yamato thought lovingly, then the answer's yes.

" Really? " Taichi asked, cocking his head to one side, " I thought I came across as a crack or cocein type of person. Damn, now i'm doing inhalants, I must be pretty fucked up. "

" I can't tell if your serious or joking. " Yamato sighed, shaking his head. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take Taichi out right now. He didn't need Taichi blabbing about his 'addictions'.

Taichi just smiled and leaped over to Yamato, hugging him around the waste, snuggling into his chest. " I don't want secrets, Yami. " He said, sighing and hugged Yamato tighter, " I use to do crack and heroin with ecstasy on the side. Pretty stupid, huh? " His voice was harsh and Yamato held him tightly, wishing he could take away those memories away, the ones that haunted his koi.

" We all do stupid things, Taichi. " He said, rubbing the brunete's back, wondering how Taichi could switch emotions so fast, and just wanting to get away from this topic said, " But let's put those stupid things behind us and go and enjoy a night out, okay? "

Taichi nodded and smiled, silently thanking him, asking, " Where are we going to go? "

" You'll see. "

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

" Here, fishy-fishy-fishy. " Taichi cooed, trying to draw the fish in the tank closer, not caring if the fish could here him or not, but the fishes just stared back, opened mouth and wide eyed. " Aren't they cute, Yama? I want to get one! "

Yamato rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's childness but smiled at him all the same. Going to the aquarium, at first, seemed like a bad idea to Yamato, but Taichi had giggled and said he wated to see the fishies. So like him, he though. " Yes, Chi, " he said sfotly, " they're cute, but I think your about to send them into cardiac arrest by the way your scaring them. "

Pouting, Taichi turned indignitly tword Yamato, " I am not! Fish can't go into cardiac arrest anyway. " Frowning, he turned back to the fish and stared at for a good two minutes before turning back to Yamato, " Can they? "

Yamato smiled and kneeled next to Taichi. " I'm not sure. If this one does though I'm not giving it cpr. "

" That's not really fair, though. " Taichi pouted deeper causing Yamato to look at Taichi worried.

" What's not fair? "

" If we can't give it cpr then who will? "

Staring at Taichi he turned back to stare at the fishes, wondering.

Taichi sure looked at things interestingly, Yamato though, as Taichi got up and bounded away to look at the eels.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

" Isn't this bad publicity? " Taichi asked, slowly chomping into a piece of fried shrimp.

Yamato, looking up from his fish basket, said, " What? Eating fish in an aquarium? I don't think so. " Yamato shrugged and bite into the fish, savoring the delicous taste.

" It's still inhumane. " Taichi mummbled, placing his shrimp down, causing Yamato to roll his eyes. Looking at Yamato with his large eyes, Taichi pouted but Yamato ignored him and ate the rest of his battered fish, smirking at Taichi. Taichi, in turn , pouted and picked up his shrimp and started eating it.

" Wait, a minute. " Yamato said, satring at Taichi, who had his shrimp tail sticking out of his mouth, " If I eat fish then it's inhumane, but you can eat it without a problem? "

Taichi looked at him as if he was stupid. " Shrimp isn't fish, Yami. " He said simply, amazed at Yamato's stupidity.

Yamato growled and decided to ignore him.

Stupid fish.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yamato watched the great white shark, swim slowly, back and forth through the tank, pointy teeth showing. Beside him, he felt Taichi shiver and he looked over at him, wondering what was wrong. His mouth was slightly open in wonder, and his eyes held a mixture of fasination and fear. Honestly, he loved Taichi's eyes. They were so expressive, showing all of his emotions, sometimes changing quickly, and sometimes changig slowly. Smiling, he drew Taichi into his chest and placed his chin on the top of Taichi's black hair, thought the roots showed a soft honey brown colour. Fingering the silky locks, he felt Taichi squirm, before he was face to face with those brilliant eyes.

" I want to tell you something, " He whispered, looking into Yamato's deep blue eyes.

" What? " Yamato asked quizically, wondering what Taichi was getting at. Taichi himself, cuddled into Yamato's chest and sighed contentedly.

" I love you, " he said eyes watering, " but I can't give you ll of me. "

Yamato, slightly taken back at Taichi's seriousness, joked, " Tai, are you bipolar? "

Taichi giggled a little, the tension letting up. " Could be. "

Yamato rolled hyis eyes, " Great, " he said ruffling Taichi's hair, " I'm dating a bipolar druggy. "

Taichi huffed indignantly. " For your information, it was like, ten times. "

" Wow, ten. " Yamato teased, cupping Taichi's face with his hand. " I'm glad it's only that. "

" One week of dating and your already getting on my nerves. " Taichi said, but his tone betrayed his words, and Yamato leaned down to kiss, hovering slightly above Taichi's lips. Taichi stared at Yamato, wondering if his horomones where out of wack, because Yamato really wasn't one of those touchy-feeling people, " Yama? " He asked, walking on delicate ground.

" I love you too, " he whispered, " and having your soul is better then having your body. "

Then, he leaned down and indulged himself with Taichi's soft, tender lips, which were just as greedy as his own.

And the fishes got a free show.

( _tgirl: aren't they moving a bit fast...that's what your wondering right? Well...um...I don't know. They just are. I'm trying to make this part serious and fluffy...damn it. It's hard. Anyway, move along. Oh, and yes, this coversation is important. Got it memorized?_ )

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi looked at the looming building and felt fear grip his chest. After their spring break had ended, and after a few kissing sessions, the kids of the senior high were getting back into the flow of things. Laughing with their friends, teasing people, and the occasional bully wondering around. Looking to his spot, the old sakura tree, he wasn't suprised to see Mimi and Koushiro snuggled up, content smile on both their faces. Silently wishing them good luck, he took a deep breath and burst through the schools double doors. Immediately he was engulfed in the echos of the hall, pounding and demanding. Shaking his head, he walked strait down the hallway, causing many to scream and hiss at him but parting non the less. Smirking at them in thanks, no really, he whistled, trying to push down the feeling of fear and insecurity.

That's when he felt a hand slip into his.

" Hey, " Yamato said silkily, nuzzling Taichi's neck, " How are you beautiful? "

Smiling, Taichi turned and hugged Yamato around his waist, standing on tip toe to kiss the taller blonde, unaware of the nasty looks he was getting and ignoring the whispers of " Fags. " '' Queers. " and " Always knew there was something off about him. "

" I'm okay, " Taichi said smiling fully, " But I hate these whispers. "

Yamato nodded and tilted Taichi's chin up, " But let them hate. As long as I have you I'm happy. "

Taichi giggled and nuzzled Yamato's chest, " And I'm happy as long as Your with me. "

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

" I can't believe it, " Sora hissed, slamming her locker, " Who does he think he is? Dumpping me for some...some god damn fucking nobody! "

Jyou listened to his crush babble on about how inappropriate their love was, shaking his head. Sora could be a little hot headed, he knew that, but he was also glad for Yamato. Not many people can say they found their true love in high school.

Punching her locker, she sighed, anger subsiding in all the comotion, " I thought he was the one, " She whispered, nursing her swelling hand, " but he wasn't. And I knew that. But I wanted him. " She leaned her head against the locker and Jyou was torn between wanting to comfort her and wanting to hold her tightly. " I though he loved me. The only one..." Jyou was sure she was crying, though too stubborn to admitt it.

" It's okay, Sor, " Jyou whispered, deciding to hold her against his chest, " There will be others. "

" Like who? " Sora mouned, absent mindedly snuggling into Jyou's chest.

" Like me. "

Surprised, Sora looked up into his violet blue eyes, and her eyes watered even more and her body shook with unconrtolable sobs. Jyou, being the doctor that he was, immediately apoligizing, thinking he had casue this tauma.

" I'm sorry Soa! " He said desperately trying to calm her down, " I know you don't like me but I... "

" You dork! " Sora hissed, " I'm crying becasue I think I do like you. All this time..all this time... "

Jyou, momentarily shocked, recovered quickly and drew Sora closely, stroking her short and silky red auburn hair.

" Don't cry Sor, " he whispered into her ear, " I'll take the pain away. "

Sora nodded and stayed in Jyou's arms, long after the bell rang.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

" I can't believe they're a couple. "

" I know, and Yamato and Sora looked so cute together. " Sigh, " What's wrong with the world these days? "

" Still, _Kamiya_ and Ishida. Probably the most unlikely pair. "

" I think they're cute...together. "

Taichi clung to Yamato's arm, though he knew this was coming when the couple decided to be open about their relationship, it was hard. He hated the whispers and words that hung in the air and made it difficult to breath. Yamato, for his part, ignored them and tried his best to soothe Taichi, knowing that he wasn't as strong as people though. He was extremely delicate on the inside and he knew that one wrong word could cause that delicate glass lining to shatter. He didn't know the whole story, in fact he didn't know any of it, but he wanted to protect Taichi for all he was worth and to hold him tight and chase away those nightmares that his koi had, no matter how many times he denied it.

" It's okay, Chi. " Yamato whispered, glaring at antone who even looked at them, " I'm here. "

Taichi looked up into Yamato's eyes, and nodded, smiling.

With Yamato by his side, he could face the whole school if needed.

Becasue he knew Yamato would protect him.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Yeah! One more chappie! And that one will be a long one...i'll uipdate as fast as I can okay? Also, about the sequel. There's a high chance there will be one becasue like I said, I sorta leave you hanging. Okay, poll._

_If I wrote a sequel, would you read it?_


	10. even from a far

_I can't belive it, the last chapter. My first finished digimon story since forever. It's almost over...what's this I feel? Oh my god, I feel depressed. I want the story to go on but sadly...ten is where it stops and ten is where it begins. Thanks to all of you who have been with me fore a while and even from the start! Also, some mild... ok major I guess...angst and it differs in time so try to follow along. Last chapter, but the first. Also, this is my longest chapter so bear with my spelling, I'm sure your all laughing at this fifteen year old otaku who can't spell...damn you all. Also a new story will be coming your way but it won't be the sequel becasue that is still bein decided. This next story will be called, Once Upon A Time and no, no fairy tales, not an overly happy ending but...well just read when it comes out, ne? Oh and as a bonus that wasn't going to be in this story...taichi's past is revealed, yay!_

_**WARNING**: Magor angst and...yes you will be hearing correctly Moppy, Lemon. that means kinky sex somewhere in this chapter, also I appoligize for the spelling now so be warned, I don't have spell check._

**REVIEWS:**

_Moppy--- Yes, it is sad when you think about it. But more will be revealed later, whether now or in the sequel, I'm not sure._

_Even God's Dream--- Thanks so much, yes Jyourakoumi, love him, requested sora and jyou together so, poof! Thanks for all your support, much appreciated._

_Jyourakoumi--- I only hope that you like the Jyoura scene, it was pretty sloppy...,_

_Silverryane13--- I don't just like our story, I adore it. Keep writing, ne? And i'm glad you love it...wonder why...?_

_Depressed-Speller--- Aquariums are sweet aren't they? That's why I chose it._

_thE-LOliitA-dOLL--- I'm so glad you like, it means a lot. Really? You'd read the sequel? Yay!_

_Kori-Yama--- Yes, Yamato will always be there..until today. But it all works out, trust me. And again, a point tword a sequel._

_Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan-- I am updating as fast as my laziness allows...damn slave drivers._

_Bloodyrose101--- Thank you! I'm so glad you like it also and yay! I really want to write a sequel now...damn._

_Milly--- Here' your update and thanks for always reviewing._

**SPECIAL THANKS**

_Moppy--- Thank you so much, Mopy. You've been with me through all my stories, it means a lot. I got such nice reviews and ice cream, skittles, cookies...and a lot of other stuff. Your reviews mean so much to me, yeah I'm being Sappy but fuck it. ( hugs )( hands you Taichi plushie holding up goth cloths in one hand and prep cloths in the other, choices, ne taichi? )_

_JyouraKoumi--- You too, my man, have been with me to the end to. I got great reviews from you, and some cool words, and they mean a lot. I hope you keep reviewing and writing and always keep a cookie nearby. ( hands you plate of snicker cookies )( hands you yamato kitty plushie )_

_Silverryane13--- Special thanks go to you too, silver. Appreciate it. And keep writing becasue if you don't, I'm coming after you. ( gets pitchfork and salad ) Wondering about the salad,right? Don't, and thanks so much for your support. ( hands you goth Taichi plushie )( whoppers )_

_Kori-Yama--- Such a kind person you are. Reading this suck ass fic and leaving reviews. Even though I like it...i hate it. Moving that aside, thanks for all your nice reviews and support, it means a lot...god, I'm getting sappy. ( hands you Taichi plushie holding a lolipop in the air with a superior look on face)( baby bottle pop )_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Chapter Ten**: ... even from a far.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

" I see, " Yamato said softly, " Yes, I discussed it. No, I agree. Yes, as I told you, I will accept. Yes, next month sounds good. What date? " Here, Yamato flipped his calender to May and scanned the dates. " The fifteenth is good for me. No, we'll all be there. Yes, okay, I understand. Yes, see you then. "

He gently lay the phone down, an eerie silence hanging in the air. Tilting his head back, he ran a pale hand through his sweaty blond locks, eyes closed tightly.

" I'm sorry, Taichi. "

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi knew something was wrong.

Yamato wasn't at school. And Yamato never skipped because Taichi skipped enough for the both of them. Biting his lip, today's lecture flying over his head, he struggled to keep his body relaxed and mind empty. Chill Yagami, he told himself, he's probably just sick or something. Nodding, just to re ensure himself, he struggled not to whimper. This was wrong. Even with all the students, some still giving his nasty looks, it still didn't feel right. Gripping his mechanical pencil tightly, he struggled to find the right word. Without Yamato, he felt...hollow. Incomplete. Without the cool headed, responsible blonde, nothing felt right.

Empty, his mind reasoned, your empty.

And for the first time in a while, Taichi felt like crying.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Wringing his hands, Yamato wondeedr if he should gather his courage and ring the doorbell, or be an ass and wait until the day he leaves to tell Taichi just that: He was leaving. Sighing he shook his head angrily, chiding himself. Are you a man or what, Ishida, he told himself, or are you lower than a slug becasue you won't even tell your own boyfriend that your leaving in less than a month? Groaning, he turned from the Kamiya's door and ran both of his hands through his hair, wonder what he should do.

" Great, " he said, " Just great. I finally get a boyfriend that I actually like and now I have to get up and leave him. Yep, you sure are a man, Ishida. "

He laughed bitterly and turned to look at the inncoent looking door before turning back around and taking a few tentative steps away, his mind screaming at him to go back and face the black headed beauty.

" I'm sorry Taichi, " He said before finding his footing and running away, tword the stairs.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi pulled his hair up into a poneytail, bangs in his face, and gripped the phone tightly, wondering if he really should call Yamato, or let Yamato call him. Choices, he thought, that I don't want to make. This is too much, he sat the phone down and pulled his kness to his chest and sighed. " Why did I get into another realtionship? " He asked himself, sulking, " I know what happens and it happens too many times. They use you and trample on your heart. " Groaning he stretched himself out and colapsed onto his bed. " So why is Yamato so different? "

He closed his eyes, and imagined what the blonde could be doing right now. " Singing along with his guitar, " he said softly, " and writing music. Bastard. Should be calling me. "

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yamato, plucked a string, testing it, before nodding and writing the note down and continued trying to write a new song that he and his band would perform on their first recording for their CD. Glancing at the cordless phone that rested on his night stand, he subconsiously reached for it, but stopped just before his fingers brushed the cool plastic and brought them back to rest them on his lap. I can't, he stated firmly, I have to concentrate on my music. I can't let the band down. Looking regretfully at the phone, he continued to write his music, unaware that the phone was on ' do not disturb ' and Taichi was trying desperately to call him.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Griping the phone tightly, trying to catch his breath, he dialed the number he had memorized, trying to hold back his pain and anger. I hate him, he thought clentching the phone tighter, I hate him with all of my heart. He lied to me, here, Taichi slammed the phone down,grinding his teeth together in pure hatred. He said he's always pick up when I called, no matter what. He's a liar. Moving his bite to his lip, he tried to stop the furious tears from falling. I hate him, for making me so emotional, for making me love again. I hate him for the wrong reasons. Those are the reasons I should love him, he thought bitterly, but I hate him.

He felt so empty, curled up on his bed in the pure darkness, and all he wanted was to hear Yamato's sweet voice.

But he couldn't.

Becasue he was a liar.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

I'm insane, Yamato thought, nursing his swollen eye, I've finally hit the bottom. Wincing at how much pain one small brunete could do to a taller blonde, he had to congradulate himself on being an ass. Not a ass. The biggest ass of them all. A fuckin ass. A god damn mother fuckin ass, and he had no one to blame but himself. Wanting to close his eye, painfully finding out that he couldn't, he sighed and leaned against his locker, smiling bitterly to himself.

" Only a few days and your relationships is gone already. New record, Ishida. "

...FB...

_" Why didn't you pick up last night Yamato? "_

_Yamato, startled at Taichi's sudden appearence and light tone, spun around and looked quizically at his boyfriend. " What are you taking about, Taichi? "_

_Taichi, emotionless as he could sound, stated, " I tried to call you last night. " Yamato mentally slapped himself for not turning on his phone and wondered why it was such a big deal to begin with, as Taichi continued, " I called about thirty times. You weren't in school. I was worried. "_

_Guilt washed over Yamato, thinking of how he was going to get out of this one, " Well, I working on some band stuff and... "_

_" You lied. "_

_Startled by the bluntness of Taichi's normally soft seducing voice, Yamato started. " What do you mean I lied? I never lied to you! " Being one with a quick temper, Yamato glared at Taichi, who glared just as evenly, if not more, back._

_" Yes you did. You said no matter what you'd always pick up if it was me. You lied, Yamato! "_

_" Do you know how childish you sound right now? Grow up Taichi! Just becasue you live a spolied pampered life, doesn't mean we all do! And just becasue you think the world revolves around you, doesn't mean that I have to bend to your every whim! "_

_Obviously he struck a nerve. Taichi's eyes glazed over in hurt tears and anger, glaring at him. But right now, Yamato didn't care._

_" I hate you. " Taichi sobbed venomously, " You don't understand what my life has been like, so don't you ever say my life has been pampered because it hasn't! "_

_Taichi was infuriated and clentched his fists as Yamato spat back, " Don't understand what? That you're basically a whore? That you take your life for granted and... " He was cut off as Taichi's fist slamed into his face, more accuarately his right eye, and sending his sprawlingy onto the ground, damn that kid packed a punch. Covering his eye with his hand, Yamato looked up to glare at Taichi for all he was worth but couldn't. Taichi was flat out bawling, tear cascading down his face, staining them with tear streaks, his body shaking heavily._

_" I hate you, " he whispered through his tears, " I hate you. "_

_Then, Taichi turned and fled, stumbbling down the hallway that still echoed with Taichi's painful sobs._

...FB...

Even, now, he could hear Taichi's sobs, so full of pain and wanting that it made his heart clentch.

" Whay can't I get my feelings strait about him? " He wondered as he stummbled to his feet, touching his eye delicately. " I'm such a fucker, " He finally sighed as he leaned his head aginst his cool locker door, and of course he was met with silence.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

" Poor Tai-chan, " Mimi whipsered, brushing a few of Taichi's locks from his face, watching the tears flow from those beautiful eyes, " What's he do to you? " In all honesty, she wanted to murder Yamato for all the pain he casued Taichi's all ready too delicate heart. She didn't know if he could hold out anymore.

" Nothing of real importance, " Taichi mummbled, wipping some stray tears, " just a petty fight. "

" With the way your acting, I doubt it was just a ' petty fight'. " She chided him, " now tell me what's wrong. "

Taichi took a deep breath to steady his nerves, trying to push down the sobs that tried to escape when he thought of Yamato's harsh words, " Well, " he said softly, Mimi straining to hear, " I asked him why he didn't answer my calls last night, he said he was busy. Then, I guess I lost my temper a little and told him that he lied to me. He got really pissed off and said...some stuff. Then I strated to cry, no, not just crying. I was bawling Mimi! " He broke down into a fresh set of tears and Mimi bit her lip and rubbed Taichi's back.

" What'd he say, Tai-chan? " Mimi questioned.

Taichi mummbled something that Mimi couldn't hear. " What was that, Tai-chan? "

" He called me a... whore. And said I was pampered and I didn't need any attention. " He blurted out quickly, hoping Mimi wouldn't catch that one horrible word. But she did and Taichi felt her tense up.

" Mimi-chan, " he said tentivley, " are you okay? "

" Yes, " She said, staring blankly, " Perfect. "

Taichi highly doubted that but snuggled into Mimi neck, just wanting comfort, not really caring what befell the arrogant blonde.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yamato had a hard time deciding between running and standing his ground. His pride demanded he stand his ground and his fear screamed at him to run. And still there was a small part of him that said ' who cares, you probably deserve it' . And, he was still pondering this when an angry pink haired, honey eyed girl came striding up to him, her face an emotionless mask. Yamato wondered is he would have felt better if she ran up to him, screaming like a banshee with her hair flying around her.

But no. She was calm, cool, and deadly. And Yamato, though if you ask him now would say otherwhise, was terrified.

" Morning, Mimi-san, " He said, congradulating himself on hiding his fear.

" Morning, Ishida-smepai, " She relied cooly, glaring at him, " By the way, Sempai, " She continued, just as cooly, eyeing him with clear distaste,

" have you seen, Taichi? "

" N-no, " he sputtered, " why would I ? "

" I see, " Mimi stated closing her honey coloured eyes. Then she just stood there, wating. He could tell she was waiting for something but honestly, Yamato didn't know what. And he was getting fed up with all these games Taichi and she were playing.

" What do you want from me, Mimi? " He asked, desperate for his alone time.

" I want to talk to you. " She said simply, eyes half way open.

" About what? " He asked, already knowing what.

Mimi's eyes snapped open in a full glare. " Taichi, and don't try to back down. Meet me in the cafe by Colours in fifteen minutes. " Then she nodded and turned on her heels, high healed boots clicking on the ground, Yamato satring at her as if she was nuts.

" But school starts in fifteen minutes! " He yelled at her.

Mimi stoppped and turned her head to glare venomously at him, " Does it look like I care? "

Yamato gulped and lowered his head and Mimi smirked and turnede back around.

" Fifteen minutes Yamato. Fifteen minutes for Taichi's sake. "

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Mimi sat across from Yamato sipping her strawberry late', Taichi's favourite flavour, and watched Yamato swirl his butternut coffe in his mug, relishing the fact that he was twittery around her. Good, she thought angrily, he deserves it for all the pain he put Taicih through. God damn bastard. She eyes Yamato, taking in his delicate features and clear emotional eyes, wondering for the first time, what casued him to break Taichi's heart.

" What do you know about Taichi, Yamato? " She asked coldly, breaking the ice that surrounded them in discomfort.

Yamato fingered his cup, pondering it seemed, for a few minutes before answering, " Not much, " he admitted, " just that he lives with his parents and has a little sister, His last name's Kamiya, he lives by the bookstore in an apartment building on the fifth floor, he's beautiful and sweet, but has a temper, likes chocolate body wash and shampoo, and makes a damn good uke. "

Mimi had to stop herself from smiling at the ' uke ' part of Yamato's description. But otherwhise, she wasn't impressed. " You're wrong on many aspects, Yamato. So in truth, you know nothing about Taichi. Nothing at all. "

" And I suppose you're going to tell me? " Yamato sighed, though wanting the chance to know Taichi better, even if it was thorugh a second source.

Mimi smiled, " That I am, " She took a sip of her late' and looked pointedly at Yamato to see if he was listening. He was. " First off, Taichi's last name isn't Kamiya. It's Yagami. And before you interupt, " She said cutting Yamato off, who was about to butt in, " I'll explain as time goes on. "

Yamato nodded, urging Mimi on silently, heart throbbing painfully in his chest, as if it was Taichi's hearbeat fusing with his. That was corney, Yamato though smirking, before he caught himself and listened to what Mimi was saying.

" The Kamiya's adopted him, so they're not really family. They want him to be though, but Taichi's afraid to. He can't stand to be in the spotlight or be loved in a way that a family does. He's too insecure for that. The only one really close to his heart is you, Yamato. "

" Me? " Yamato asked, puzzled, " What about you, you guys are pretty close. "

Mimi smiled but shook her head. " I'm only his best friend, not his lover. That's you. And now, if you would please shut the hell up so I can continue? "

Yamato nodded.

" Good. Now, first off, no one can know about this, ne? "

Again Yamato nodded and Mimi smiled her thanks, small, but her thanks non the less, " Taichi didn't grow up in a pampered spoiled household, Yamato. He lived in the slums in a one roomed dirty apartment that he shared with two other families. His only possesions were an overly large t-shirt that belonged to his 'father', shorts that hung off his hips, ( Yamato was sure that Mimi was trying to get him to have a nosebleed ) and a ratty blanket that was full of holes. He slept on the floor by the door every night and only ate, from what he told me, once every three days. "

Mimi bit her lip and tried not to imagine Taichi in those conditions but she couldn't help it, he was her best friend and knowing that she couldn't protect him, made her heart clentch in unyeilding pain. She took a long steady breath and continued.

" And that wasn't the worst part, " She said bitterly, " his parents abused him every night...every god damn night. He'd come to school with bruises and broken bones, black eyes and even bite marks. And no one did anything about it. Everyone ignored him or beat the shit out of him. The teachers didn't care but they laughed at him behind closed doors every day and his parents relished the fact that their only child was in pain. It was horrible. "

Mimi let out a sob and Yamato too, had to bite his lip from actually screaming. Taichi, his Taichi, in a place like that scared him more than even he himself knew.

" Then one day, " she sobbed out, " he didn't come to school. "

...-------...-------...-------...-------

( What led up to him not coming to school )

_" Your useless, Taichi! " Sachiko Yagami screamed at her eight year son, lashing out at him, " You can't even wash the dishes what use are you?! "_

_Taichi sobbed and rubbed his eye, crying tears that mixed in with the blood from the cut below just below his left eye. " I'm sorry Mommy, " he cried, trying not to anger her more, " But I did clean them. "_

_" You call this clean! " She snarled, throwing the grubby dish at his bare feet and causing Taichi to cry harder as the plate broke and gashed his delicate skin. " They're rubbish! Just like you! You're even lucky I let you live you little fucker! "_

_Taichi cried out as his mother clentched his small sholders , digging her nails into the delicate flesh, " I'm sorry, Mommy! " He cried out, afraid of the gleam in his mother's eyes, " I'm sorry! "_

_" Shut up! " She snarled, tossing him against the wall causing the child to cry out in pain, " If you can't carry your weight then you don't deserve to live. "_

_Sachiko grabbed a rusted knife and held it against his throat, cutting into his flesh casuing him to whimper, " Your nothing but a mistake. An ugly mistake. I can't stand to look at you, Kid. " She pressed the knife harder against his flesh and Taichi started sobbing heavily, the other families watching, glad that Sachiko's anger wasn't put out on them._

_" You don't know the meaning on pain, you fat little scruff, " She snarled, oblivious to her son's cries, " but you will. Your father and I will make sure off that. " Sachiko smiled a tender smile, her eyes holding an insane gleam and held her son in a motherly embrace, " It'll all be over soon Kid, all the pain. "_

_Taichi cried into his mother's sholder, wanting to believe her words, but knowing thta they were nothing but dark, horrible lies._

...-------...-------...-------...-------

" And later, I found he was in the hospital with a slit throat, though it wasn't that deep, and a broken sholder bone. He wasn't in school for so many long weeks. So, I went to his house. "

Yamato didn't like the sound of that and Mimi clearly didn't like remembering. But she still continued, determined to get it off her chest.

" No one answered the door so I let myself in. It was... disgusting to put it lightly. Molding food, rats the size of cats, and dishes piled up. I was horified that my friend lived in this place. That some one so sweet and innocent could live this type of life style. I went hom and told my mom. She told me that some people couldn't help it, that they just lived that way. I accepted it and moved on. But Taichi never came back. "

Yamato lowered his head, wondering if he really should be hearing this story about Taichi.

" Then, " Mimi continued, " he just came back one day. Dressed in new cloths, hair not as shaggy but he didn't smile. Before, even though he lived like that, he would always smile, that goofy happy smile, convinced that God would take notice on him, and bless him with a real family. Then, when he did, Taichi changed. "

...-------...-------...-------...-------

_" Class, settle down please! " Miss Kiyo called to her bustling class, " we're getting a new student today so I want you to make him feel welcome! " Her class immediately settled down once the words ' new student ' were uttered. Mimi Tachikawa, most popular girl in the fifth grade, looked up with mild interst, wondering who this new student was._

_" You can come in, now Kamiya-kun. "_

_When the classroom door opened, Mimi was sure she inhaled. Whoever walked through that door, reminded her of her old friend, Taichi Yagami. But this kid was decidingly different. He wore new cloths and he wasn't as pale as Taichi had been, his hair, though spikey and slightly scruffy looking, wasn't nearly as dirty as her Taichi's had been. But his eyes, those deep brown eyes, were haunted and held so many secrets that he shouldn't have._

_" Please introduce yourself, Kamiya-kun. " Miss Kiyo smiled._

_The new kid stared at them with blank eyes and said, " Taichi Kamiya, " Those few words stabbed Mimi through the heart and she tried to hold her tears in._

_" Ummm, " Miss Kiyo said, not really knowing what to do,surprised by the coldness in his voice, " Well then, please take a seat next to Tachikawa then. Mimi, please raise your hand. "_

_When Mimi rasied her shaking hand and Taichi turned tword her and smiled when he saw the honey eyed brunete, it causing Mimi to finall cry. _

...-------...-------...-------...-------

" After that, he told me everything. He ran away from the hospital and lived on the street for two years before the Kamiya's found him and took him in. He had been abused terribly and he couldn't stand it so he ran. Then, shortly after coming to my school, he started up on crack and cocain. An eleven year old boy, Yamato! I didn't know his parents fucked him up that badly! He fought an addiction and it just recently ended at the end of December. So far, he's been clean. But, he lost the meaning of the word love and never smiled so he hid it with dark cloths and smirks. I didn't want him to be alone so I joined him. Then, for his thirteenth birthday, he got his hair dyed and pierced his ears. Then he became someone I didn't know.

" But I still stayed beside him, and now Yamato, I have a question to ask you. "

" Yes, " Yamato asked dizzily, head spinning with all the information Mimi gave him.

" Do you want all of Taichi, his body and his soul? "

" Yes, " Yamato said without hesitation, " I want all of Taichi. "

" You can't. " Mimi stated.

Yamato, once again, felt a rush of anger, " What?! You ask me and I aswer! I would do anything for Taichi! I love him, damn it! "

Mimi shook her head, " You don't understand, Yamato. "

" Then enlighten me, " Yamato snapped.

" Along with stealing his heart, Taichi's parents also stole the one thing he held precious, the one thing he wanted to save for his loved one: His virginity. Knowing this, are you still willing to accept Taichi, even though he is tainted? "

" Yes, " Yamato said without hesitation, " I am. "

" Why? "

" Because, " Yamato said softly, " I love him. "

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi sighed and hugged his pillow to his chest, wanting more than anything to be with Yamato. I never knew, he thought sadly, that it was possible to miss someone this much. Sighing deeply, he stretched out over his bed and placed his arms under his head, closing his eyes. I wonder what Yamato's doing right now. Maybe, he thought with some hope, he misses me too. Opening his eyes to stare at his calming baby blue ceiling, he held a hand out and tried to grasp one of the glow in the dark stars that littered his ceiling, smiling at how Kari got her... no thier... father to place them up there. And once he got his own room, he didn't have the heart to take them down, not when their calming glow put him to sleep every night. Maybe, once things are completely settled, Yamato and I can watch the stars together.

" Taichi, " His mother called, breaking Taichi free of his thoughts, " Someone's here to see you. "

Taichi groaned and struggled to his feet drowsily, stummbling out through his door way, " Who is it? Mimi? " He asked rubbing his eyes but his mother shook her head.

" No, it isn't Mimi-chan. It's some blonde kid I've never seen before. "

Taichi felt his heart race and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves, " Okay, " was all he said before walking calmly tword the door and when he opened it he was met with a panting blonde who immediately threw his arms around Taichi and hugged him close to his chest.

" Y-Yama? What are you doing? " He gasped, kicking his front door shut so they could have some privacy.

" I'm so sorry, " Yamato whispered, stroking Taicih's hair, " I never should have said the things I said. Forgive me? "

Taichi, unable to stay mad at the blonde, hugged him around the waist and nuzzled into Yamato's strong chest, " Yes, "

" I love you, Chi, " Yamato said bending down and picking him up bridal style, causing Taichi to blush madly, " And I want to show it to you. "

Taichi felt his body stiffen, " Y-you mean...us...together? "

" Yes, " Yamato whispered, " but only if you want to. "

Taichi's eyes welled up with tears and he started sobbing, " But I can't...I can't give you... "

" I know, " Yamato said, kissing him to quiet his sobs, " and I don't care. Do you want to, Tai-chan? It's the only way to get rid of the after taste. "

Taichi thought about it, he really did. I want to be with him, he though, in spirit and body. Even if I can't give him what he wants, I want to be part of him. And even though both knew that it was rushing things a bit, both wanted the other to be part of them, forever.

" Yes, " Taichi whispered, " I want you Yamato. "

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ten minutes later found both boys sprawled in the park's grass, Yamato placing kisses on Taici's bare chest while running his hands through Taichi's soft hair, the young brunete moaning underneath him. Taichi in turn, had his arms wrapped around Yamato's neck, suckling the pale skin, licking the flesh and Yamato let out a gasp as Taichi bit down on his skin, going hard and feeling his horomones go out of whack. " You're fuck'n sweet, Taichi, " he gasped out, hands making their may downward, resting on Taichi's inner theigh, the brunete shivering as he felt Yamato's hands message the tender skin, inching twords his special spot.

" Aren't I? I've had, " He gasped out as Yamato sqeezed him...hard, " Lot's of practice. " He moaned as Yamato leaned down and bit his earlobe, causing Taichi to sqeal and squirm underneath him.

" I hope your joking, Chi, " Yamato whispered, unbuttoning Taichi's jeans and tugging them down so that smooth skin on Taichi's hip was displayed, " because you're my first. "

Taichi just moaned and gasped as Yamato licked and sucked on his hip, feeling himself harden even more, " I am, " he whispered, " I'm all yours, Yama. "

" Glad to hear it, Chi, " Yamato said with a certain gleam in his eyes and tugged off Taichi's cloths, the brunete's naked body now pressing against his half clothed one, " Your so beautiful, " He moaned rubbing Taichi's chest tenderly while his eye's strayed somewhere else, " I could eat you up. "

Taichi giggled and sat up, grabbing Yamato's face and smashing his lips against his, demanding entrance, which Yamato gladly granted. As Taichi played with his tounge, Yamato reached out to play with something else, causing Taichi to gasp and break away from Yamato's mouth, " What are you doing? " He demanded as Yamato smirked, lowering his head down.

Seconds later, Taichi found out and gasped as Yamato bit the tip of his cock and sucked it, pleased as Taichi fell limp and moaned in pure pleasure. This is how it should be, he thought unbuttoning his own jeans, slipping out of them along with his boxers, discarding them, us togther. He pulled up and creased Taichi's tender face, his lazy brown eyes staring at him. Smiling, he took Taichi's hands and made him grasp his own cock, Taichi moaning his name.

" How does it feel, Chi? " He asked but quickly gasped as Taichi pinched him and satarted to rub him tenderly. Now it was Yamato's turn to fall limp ontop of Taichi and that's just what he did. Taichi gave a muffled moan as Yamato fell on his, licking the sweat off his chest.

" It feels great, Yamato, " he whispered, arms around his koi's neck, " just perfect. "

" Good, " Yamato said, smirking at the dazed brunete, " becasue I'm not finished. Can I Tai-chan? " He asked, rubbing Taichi's hip. When Taichi nodded his approval Yamato smiled and delicately entered Taichi's body. Taichi gasped out in pain and moaned, causing Yamato to stop. " You okay, Angel? " He asked worridly.

" Yes, " Taichi gasped, " keep going. "

Yamato nodded and continued, Taichi moaning and gasping every so often as Yamato moved about. Though Taichi was a tight fit, Yamato made it in as far as he could, Once he did, he gripped Taichi's hands lovingly and Taichi gripped them back.

Taichi moaned one final time before Yamato extracted himself, Taichi whithering beneath him.

" We're part of each other, ne Chi? " He asked, licking Taici's fluid off off his koi's body.

" Yes, " Taichi whispered, " Whole. "

" No, " Yamato said, " you're my whore. "

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yamato cradledTaichi in his lap, the shorter teen clad in only a long baggy shirt that went down to his knees, wondering if he should tell his lover now, it was a good time as any. Taichi sighed, still a little sore from last night and cuddled into Yamato's chest, watching an old black and white cartoon as Yamato gently stroked his hair. I should tell him, he thought, right now and get it over with.

" Hey, Chi? " He asked, looking down at the brunete he held lovingly in his arms, Taichi, looking away from his cartoon and mummbled a 'what' before yawning. Smiling, Yamato leaned down and kissed Taichi's forehead.

" I have to tell you something important. "

" What is it? " Taichi yawned, stretching out over Yamato's legs, wincing as a sharp pain shot up his body.

" You know how my band and I have been looking to get signed on? "

" Yeah, you told me about it a few times. "

" Well, " Yamato said slowly, not wanting to rush, " We got signed up for a contract to play in... "

" That's great! " Taichi interupted, a wide smile spreading across his now pale face.

"...America. " Yamato finished, causing Taichi's smile to slip and a frown to replace it in only a matter of seconds.

" What? " Taichi asked, not believing what Yamato had said.

" You know what I said, Chi, " Yamato said hugging him tightly.

Taichi sat in his lap for a while before choking out, " When do you leave? "

" In about three weeks, " Yamato said, not wanting to sugar coat his words.

" I see, " Taichi said, not wanting to be the one to bring the mood down. But Yamato saw his down casted eyes and hugged him tightly.

" Hey, " he said rubbing Taichi's back, " I'll still be with you. "

He was met with silence and he sighed, pushing Taichi away at arms length to stare at the down casted brunete. " We'll just have to spend the whole month together, ne? "

" When will you be back? " Taichi whispered softly, staring at Yamato with his large brown eyes.

" A couple months I think. " He said as Taichi climbed out of his lap and stood to stretch, his shirt riding up to expose his slender lengs and theighs, causing Yamato to blush slighlty. The brunete sat back down and leaned against Yamato's sholder in silent thanks for not keeping the secret and Yamato complied to his koi's silent whim and nuzzled him, " Sing me a song, Chi. "

" Why? " Taichi asked, gazing at Yamato with quizical eyes.

" Becasue I love your voice, Chi. Now sing. "

Taichi smiled and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Yamato's waist and leaning his head on his chest before taking a deep breath. He never sang for Yamato, really. Just a few snippits, but not a whole song. " You sure? "

" Uh hmmm. " Yamato hummed and Taichi decided on a song he wrote when he and Yamato were fighting.

" Can't back down now, Ishida. " He warned.

" Wouldn't want to, " Yamato said smiling. Taichi nodded and sang the song to Yamato softly.

_" When we were together, I knew that forever, I'd always, my days, _

_follow you, into the blue beyond. "_

Yamato sighed happily and nudged Taichi to continue just in case he wanted to back down.

_" Dream with one another, help each other over the rainbow,_

_You'd know, I'd follow you into the blue beyond. "_

Feeling Taichi shiver, Yamato held him close, silently saying he didn't have to go on, but Taichi shook his head and continued to sing softly, his beautiful voice washing over Yamato's whole existence.

_" Never wanna be any where I can not see, the love light you shine,_

_Only wanna be wherever you are, runnin with my friend._

_You never will be lonely, you only need to look right bhind you,_

_find who will follow you into... the blue beyond. "_

" Love you, Taichi, " Yamato whispered and Taichi turned to smile at him, silently asking if he should go on. Yamato nodded, wanting to hear more of Taichi's voice.

_" Never wanna wherever I can't see, the love light you shine,_

_Only wanna be wherever you are, walking hand in hand._

_Dream with one another, help each other over the rainbow,_

_You'd know, I'd follow you into... I'd follow you into...I'd follow you into... the blue beyond. "_

" Love you, Chi. " Yamato smiled at the blushing Taichi, dragging him to lay ontop of him.

" Love you too, Yama. " Taichi whispered, falling asleep into Yamato's strong embrace.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

( Three Weeks Later- Yamato's departure )

Yamato placed his luggage down and turned to say goodbye one final time to the people he would miss the most. Looking at the large clock that hung over the terminal gate, he sighed in relief when he saw he had fifteen extra miutes until departure. Turning back twords the small group he smiled at them and said, " Well guys, this is it. "

" Oh, don't sound like you'll be gone for ever. Do you want to break Taichi's heart again, Yamato?" Mimi questioned, hands firmly on her hips, a playful glare on her face.

" Mimi! " Taichi moaned but Yamato just laughed and hugged the pink haired girl.

" Thanks, Mims, " he whispered, " I owe you. "

Mimi hugged him back adn said softly, " Don't worry. And I promise to look after him while your gone, just as long as you promise not to go and cheat on him with some blonde ditzy air head new york girl. "

" Never, " Yamato promised and turned to Tekeru who stood beside Taichi, smiling softly at his brother. " I'll miss you Teeks, " He said, drawing his brother into a tight hug, " but I'll really miss your cooking the most. "

" Figures, " Tekeru said, rolling his eyes but smiling, " But I'll miss you Ni-san. " He said hugging his older brother back, " And don't worry, I'll make sure Dad doesn't burn the apartment down so that You have a place to come back to. "

Yamato broke the embrace and laughed, " You better see to that. "

Then, he turned to the last member of the group who stood before him, sad smile in place on his face. " Don't worry Chi, " He said softly, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go, " I'm still with you. "

" I know, " Taichi whispered, " but I still don't want you to go. "

Yamato laugthed and ruffled his koi's hair, his efforts earning him a pout. " I'll miss you so much, Taichi. "

" Attention, all passengers boarding flight two fifty-nine headed for New York City, please head tword terminal five. Once again all passengers... "

" Damn, " Yamato cursed, " Now that it's actually time to leave I don't want to. "

" You have to, " Came Taichi's teary voice, " you'll never forgive yourself if you do. "

" Maybe, " Yamato said, letting Taichi going regretfully, " maybe. "

He picked up his luggage with one hand and pulled an envelope out with the other, handing it to Taichi, who took it gently, afraid as if it might disappear.

" Well, " he said regretfully, " Time to go. "

" See, ya! " Mimi said, waving her had, putting one arm around a sobbing Taichi.

" Travel safe, Matt. " Tekeru said, smiling sotfly.

" Bye, Yama, remember to call, okay? " Taichi pleaded, rubbing his tears away.

" Of, course, Chi, " He said, " I'll always remember. "

And then, before he could convince himself to stay, he headed tword the terminal, reading to hit it big in the big apple.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi delicately opened his envelope on the bus ride home, pulling out a single sheet of paper, scrawled with Yamato's delicate hand writing.

_Ten Things I Love About You_

_1. How, even though you have a dark past, your still able to look twords your future... our future ... and convince me it'll be okay._

_2. How you hand fits perfectly with mine._

_3. Your eyes, because they show me who you really are and not someone your trying to be._

_4. How when you say my name, because you say it differntly then everyone else._

_5. How your able to make my heart pound, even when your not by me._

_6. Your voice becasue it speaks volumes._

_7. Your blush, since you only do it arounf me._

_8. How you make me blush because no one's been able to do that before._

_9. Your whole body, becasue you fit perfectly against mine._

_10. And even though I said I hated it, I love how you smell and taste like chocolate even after sex._

" Stupid, Yama, " Taichi said whipping his tears away, " just come back soon. "

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

( One month Later- Calls )

Taichi hugged the phone close to his heart, almost unable to wait to hear Yamato's voice. Sighing he clentched it and closed his eye's, only wanting to hear those five words that would come every day at four o' clock sharp. Taichi looked at the clock resting on his desk and the numbers read three fifty-nine. Then, just as the digital numbers blinked to four, the phone rang and Taichi answered, like he did every day.

" Miss you, Yama. " He said.

" I miss you too, Chi, " Yamato said and Taichi happily smiled, convinced that Yamato was right there beside him, just like he promised.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

THE END

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Taichi: Hey, where's Taichi's girl? ( Looks around )

Yamato: Mopping in a corner convinced her writing days are over. ( shrugs ) She wants us to do the final words of the fic.

Taichi: Great. Well, fist and foremost, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Honestly, Ty ( authoress ) didn't want to finish this fic. She was convinced it sucked major ass and was about to delete it right off the web!

Yamato: Yeah, but she she got so many reviews that she decided against it, so you guys are pretty lucky...I guess.

Taichi: Yama! Don't say that! Also, second note ( scans cue cards ) She is working on another story of her own and one more that's co-wriiten...hey Yama, what's that co-written story about?

Yamato: Well, your in the hospital and your...either dying or paralized. The idea person isn't sure yet...and Ty's aftrais of writing it in case there's another one like it so...that's still on back burner.

Taichi: Figures, anyway, thanks for all who reveiwed and those who do review...Yamato?

Yamato: ( Sigh ) Get's plushies of me and Taichi having sex...

Taichi: Yay!...hey, didn't the sex scene seem rushed?

Yamato: Be quiet, you'll put the authoress in a coma or something...but yeah it did. I think she nearly got a nosebleed.

Taichi: First time writing it?

Yamato: First time writing it.

Taichi: I see...oh! And one finall note...Ty wants to quiet on Perfection! Convince her not to!

Ty: Yes, it's true. I don't have the will power to write perfection anymore. I sit at the computer everyday and I draw a blank...save me...And now thath this is complete...R/R, ne? This, I think, is the longest chapter in my history of writing...poor fingers...

Taichi: umm...please give Ty some ice with your reviews, ne?


End file.
